


Sail Away

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Back home after the wedding.





	1. Over the threshold.

**Author's Note:**

> Sail Away, a series of chapters dealing with the new Mr. and Missus Redmond and their Caribbean Cruise honeymoon.

The drive from the wedding venue back to their house was a glorious one, they caught each looking at their respective rings and smiling.

“ Bloody hell love, I'm married to you now, I must be dreaming, I can't possibly have something as lovely as you in my life, talk about lucky “ John chuckled.

Kayleigh looked him straight in the eyes, 

“ I don't believe it was luck at all John, it was fate, there was no other ending for us other than getting wed, maybe you're right about God after all “  

John said nothing , but squeezed her hand.

“ Anyway, Missus Redmond ,when we get home I'm going to do to you what I should have done last night “ he said smiling. 

“ Oh are you now, Mister Redmond ? “ she said crossing her arms in mock indignation ,but smiling at him.” making assumptions aren't you? “

“ Eh, what you on about ?, I'm gonna carry you across the threshold” 

“ What, carry me , are you serious? “ 

“ Of course I'm serious, didn't do it at the hotel, I know I should have but I forgot okay, so as this is our house and our threshold why not eh ?”

“ If you're sure your backs up to it I'm game, but a proper lift , not an over your shoulder fireman's thingy, don't want my arse on display “

“ Me backs fine, and you've got a lovely little arse, anyway there's nowt to you, I've told ye that before, you'll be lucky if you're a pound heavier than a meringue " 

“ I wish, but I'll accept you compliment gracefully Mr. Redmond” she said beaming.

John parked in the drive, he would empty the car later, it was late tomorrow before they flew to Florida, and his dream holiday. He got out the car and ever the gentleman opened a beaming Kayleigh's door.

“ Right then Missus Redmond, let's be having you " 

“ What here, on the doorstep?, I don't thinks so you dirty pig “ she giggled.

John swept Kayleigh up in a classic lift. She put her arm around his neck and looked into his green eyes, good god it was scary how defenceless she felt when she looked into those limpid pools, all she ever saw looking back was, love, devotion and faithfulness . Suddenly she started crying. 

“ Sorry love, am I gripping too tight, I'll put you down “ 

“ No John don't , just take me indoors, don't ever let me go ever, do you hear not ever ? “

She kissed him passionately as he walked into the house carrying his precious cargo, he leant against the door frame as she gripped him tighter, deepening her kisses.

“ Congratulations Mister and Missus Redmond” an older man's voice interrupted them. 

“ Yes indeed ,I hope you will be very happy together “ a woman's voice carried on. 

“ Oh hi , eh thanks Paul, Sylvia, that's nice of you “ John replied slightly embarrassed to the older couple standing at the end of the drive. Their Shitzu straining at the leash and barking wildly at John and Kayleigh.

“ Yes very nice of you “ Kayleigh eventually piped up.

“ Best get him inside love” Sylvia said smiling, “ You'll sap his strength standing there like that “ 

With that said Sylvia walked off pulling a giggling Paul with her.

“ Well John you heard the neighbours, get yourself inside “ 

John carried Kayleigh over the threshold eventually, no easy feat as she had gone into a fit of giggles.

John pushed the door to by backing up. 

“ Well then , have I sapped your strength Jonathan ?” 

“ No I'm still fit “ he said squeezing her tighter.

“ Fit enough to manage them ?” she nodded towards their stairs.

“ Soon see eh!”

“ I mean if you did tire yourself out carrying me up there, well I'd have to do more work when we got up wouldn't I ?“ she said biting on her bottom lip in a manner that she knew sent a rush of blood to John's head, and other places. 

“ Bloody tease you ! “ John said smiling at her fondly. 

“ No I'm not you cheeky fish, teases promise and don't deliver, I deliver every time Johnathan, every single time”

John almost but not quite ran up the stairs, went into their bedroom and sat on the end of the bed. Eventually Kayleigh unwrapped herself from him. 

“ Oh poor love, you relax, I'll get you comfortable “ she pushed him back on the bed and started undoing his belt , 

“ Kayleigh? " 

“ Shhhh John relax “ she started on his fly buttons. 

“ Kayleigh? “ he said louder.

“ What love ?” 

“ Shirt off first love, I'm not a slapper “ 

Kayleigh's fit of laughter, almost took the edge off their desire, but it didn't.  Soon they lost themselves in the throes of exquisite passion, taking care to satisfy each other repeatedly, although they considered themselves to be open and unreserved as far as their lovemaking was concerned,  from somewhere an extra intensity materialized, it took both of them by surprise. After almost destroying a perfectly good bed they lay limbs entwined in the warm afterglow. 

“ Wow , where did that come from Jonathan?” 

“ I could ask you the same sweetheart, that was …….. wonderful “ 

“ It can't be because we're married now can it ?” she asked stroking his chest.

“ Must be,”

“ Perhaps neither of us fully let go, until we knew we really, really had each other. Perhaps there were little doubts or insecurities that we didn't realise that we had , and these rings dispelled those little demons “ she said entwining John's left hand with hers and looking at their wedding bands. “ That's all that's changed after all, I've got you and you've got me, for keeps , lovely isn't it , knowing that. Forever and ever John, just like I've always wanted” 

“ We “ John whispered

“ What darling ?” 

“ Forever and ever , just like we've always wanted, took me a while to realise  I did but I do “ 

“ Is everyone this happy do you think, I mean is it really special for us John?, or do we just think it is ?” 

“ If we think it is , it is , end of “

“ But John what I………..” 

“ Kayleigh?” John interrupted “ don't bloody over analyze it eh ?, let's just enjoy it “

“ Yea you're right, okay mambo I'm going for a shower, you can make a brew okay? “ 

“ Okay love, I'll bring it up and shower after you “ 

Kayleigh walked to the shower , John couldn't help but watch her svelte naked form as it headed for the ensuite.

“ If I'm dreaming” he thought to himself .” hope I never wake up “

John slipped on his boxers and went down stairs, he decided to go through his mail and text messages as he waited for the kettle to boil, he took far longer than he thought and was laughing to himself over a text Paul had sent, Kayleigh's voice brought him back to reality, 

“ John darling, I'm parched here, this is no way to treat your new wife you know ?” her endearing giggle ended the sentence.

“ Here you go love “ John said putting her tea on the dresser and kissing her head.

Kayleigh caught his hand and kissed it . John noticed she already had her underwear on, she always wore classy underwear, and always a matching set, today it was her red set , one of his favourites but she knew that, she also knew that John found her as sexy in her lingerie as out of it.

“ What say you we empty the car and go for lunch ?” Kayleigh asked looking in the mirror.

“ Nice idea, I can show you off then “

John watched as Kayleigh blushed at his compliment. 

“ Right love , I'm off for me shower, won't be long “ with that said John went through to the ensuite.

Kayleigh finished doing her hair and put on a nice yellow floral summer dress, and looked out her wedge heels to match.  She needed her hand moisturiser from the ensuite so she opened the door to retrieve it. She looked at what John was doing in the shower, and stepped back out both shocked and a little disappointed

John walked into the bedroom, one towel around his waist, using another to dry his hair. He knew by the look on Kayleigh's face something was up !. 

“ What ?” 

“ I saw what you were doing John, I'm sorry you needed to but it better have been me you were thinking about “ 

“ No comprende , what you on about love ?“

“ You, relaxing in a gentleman's manner “

“ Gentleman's manner ?”

“ Palm and her daughters “ 

“ No not quite with you “  suddenly John cottoned on.

“ Having a wa………..”

“ I was not “ 

“ Looked like it to me John, from where I was standing “

“ Well you were standing in the wrong place then, cause I weren't having one “ 

“ Well it looked like it, you were rubbing a bit vigorously “

“ I were washing thoroughly, and that's it , giving myself a good scrub, it's not just women who need to take care you know”

“ Still looked like it though”

“ I can't help how it looked , but I wasn't okay” he smiled at her.

“ Okay “ 

He knew by her smile that she believed him.

“ Anyway “ he said, “ you're more than enough for me, I couldn't handle anymore”

“ Poor choice of words John , but I believe you “ she giggled.

“ You're some woman Kayleigh Redmond, some woman “ he grinned. 

“ No John,  I'm all woman, and don't you forget it, now hurry up and get dressed I'm starving


	2. I'm too rough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to prepare for the honeymoon, in more ways than one.

For a change Kayleigh had decided to drive, she didn't know where exactly the pub was but she headed out of town, there were a lot of little country pubs around, surely they would find it , eventually.

“ Hope we don't end up at Mickey Dees, a big mac ain't what I had in mind “

“ Shush John, the pub you me and Kieron came to before is just up the road here, I'm sure it……. , ah ha there it is , don't need sat nav when Kitsons navigating “

“ Redmond, and you got lost in Debenhams last week as I recall”

“ I knew where I was at all times, just couldn't find you that's all”

“ Lost “

“ Temporarily disoriented as my dad would say, anyway husband dearest, you can drive back I feel a cider coming on “

“ I feel a hunger related faint coming on !! “

“ Really ?” Kayleigh said patting his stomach.

“ It's muscle “ he said smiling.

“ My arse John , don't you dare “ she said smiling at him anticipating his reply.

“ As if “

 

Kayleigh neatly reversed the car into one of the many parking spaces, having locked up they walked in arm in arm, pausing only to study the extensive menu. They walked in and were shown to a lovely window seat.

“ Nice isn't it , modern but not tacky “

“ Aye it is love, spotless too” John replied. “ We were just in the bar last time weren't we “

“ Yes , don't remember much to be honest “

“ Kieron and the curse of the cheeky Vimto “

“ Never again !”

“ You said that last time” John chuckled.

“ Well I mean it this time “

“ You said that in all “

“ Alright smart arse, I thought you were hungry, read the flippin menu “ Kayleigh laughed.

 

“ Excuse me, it's Kayleigh, Kayleigh Kitson isn't it ?”

“ Yes, I mean it's Redmond now but it was Kitson yes, and you are ?”

“ Boots “

“ Boots ?”

“ I mean I worked with you in Boots, must be nearly twenty years ago now, we started the same day”

“ Karen “ Kayleigh suddenly squealed,  jumping up and hugging the tall grey haired woman.

“ You haven't changed much at all Kayleigh love, a few little wrinkles, but you still look good”

“ Karen you're eh, “

“ Thin is the word you're looking for love, half the woman I used to be , literally,  lost about 8 stone all told”

“ Look good for it Karen , you really do”

“ And this must be your older brother, Kieron was it, pleased to meet you Kieron” Karen made to shake John's hand.

“ That's my husband John actually” Kayleigh said smiling at John's discomfort.

“ Husband, really ?” Karen raised her glasses to look at John better, shrugged but kept her hand out.

“ Pleased to meet you John “

“ Likewise love” John replied with the biggest fake smile Kayleigh had ever seen him display.

“ Any baby Kayleigh's yet, ?”

“ No we only got married yesterday Karen, time for that in the years to come”

“ Well don't wait too long, I ended up adopting, well the Turkey baster thing didn't work, so there were limited options , anyway must be off , Maria my other half is in the car with our two girls and a labradoodle, bye love”

That was no sooner said than a horn sounded in the carpark

“ Cool your jets you impatient slapper “ Karen shouted.  “ Bye Kayleigh, bye Jim “ and with that she was off.

John watched Karen get into a Volvo estate and drive off.

“ Is she gay? “

“ Well done Columbo, thought her other half being called Maria might have given the game away “

“ Quick on the uptake me love, what was the turkey baster all about ?”

Kayleigh looked over the top of her menu

“ Really, you don't know, seriously? “

“ No should I ?”

 

“ Okay John brace yourself “

Kayleigh explained to a wide eyed John.

 

John and Kayleigh had a lovely lunch and a nice drive home,

“ I'm not convinced you know Kayleigh, I think you're on the wind up, turkey baster my arse”

“ Don't Google it John,  it'll traumatise you “

As they pulled into the drive, Kayleigh's phone bleeped. She read her message as she walked to the door.

“ Me mums coming round shortly love “

“ That's nice “

“ Can you nip out and get fresh milk John, just go to Patels at the road end eh!, that's all we need”

“ Ok love see you in 5 “

Kayleigh smiled as John walked down the drive, she was sure he was whistling car share buddy.

 

About 10 minutes later John was back, he let himself in, and was met by a lovely jeans clad rear end poking out of their understairs cupboard, he sneaked towards it, put the milk on the side table, moved a little closer and then in one movement, grabbed the waistband of the jeans pulling the wearer tight against his groin, slapped the right buttock with his free hand and shouted out jokingly,

“ Who's your daddy .”

The shrieks were simultaneous,  the one from the cupboards occupant, and one from Kayleigh who was walking into the hall.

“ John what the ……..”

“ Kayleigh “ John said pointing at Kayleigh “ who the fu……….”

“ Well that's gonna take some explanation John, oh yes quite some explanation “ Brenda's voice said from the cupboard,  before her and Kayleigh went into hysterics.

 

For the next few minutes mother and daughter seemed to be taking turns in laughing, one would finish as the other started. Kayleigh could see John was both mortified at what he had done, and angry that Brenda and her thought it funny, he was truly embarrassed.

“ John” Brenda said softly “ I'll take the fact that you think my arse looks like Kayleigh's as a compliment okay, don't fret over it, ………..Daddy ?” she added after a pause.

That started Kayleigh off again.

“ God mum stop it, I'm going to wet myself “

“ Could have been worse “ Brenda ventured .

“ How mum ?”

“ He could have shouted yee haa”

“ Or ride em cowboy “ Kayleigh added .

Both the Kitson women were holding their sides , mascara long given up even trying to stay put, laughing as much at each other as at John. John was so glad that he had dismissed his first thought of having a grope of the cupboard dwellers arse. Oh so glad.

 

Bill popped by to take Brenda home about an hour later,  after a little banter Bill and Brenda took their leave of Kayleigh and John,

“ Bye mum , bye ……..daddy “ Kayleigh shouted after them suppressing a snigger.

Brenda however laughed all the way up the drive, suddenly Bill laughed out loud,

“ Bye son “ he shouted then laughed again with Brenda..

“ John “ Kayleigh said as she shut the door.

“ What love ?”

“ Mum didn't take offence, it was funny don't get angry over it okay “

“ Okay”  he smiled “ nearly died of mortification though, your poor mum “

Kayleigh walked up to John and hugged him tight.

“ I suggest an early night, bring your laptop and I'll show you what I've got tickets for, you can plan things then, like you do , and I'll tell you about our cruise “

“ Cuppa as well I would imagine “

“ Of course Mambo, goes without saying , you put the kettle on I'll go upstairs and warm it up “

“ It ?”

“ It , the bed John, the bed “

“ We have three full days in Miami John, I've got us tickets for Universal studios one day and Islands of adventure on another, I thought on the day in between we would…..”

“ Go shopping eh ? “ John grinned .

“ We could if you want but there's a Blues and Country music symposium on at the Orange County Convention Centre near our hotel, live bands and such, thought we could take that in, if you want ?”

“That's a wonderful plan love absolutely “ John said in admiration.

“ Shit, John I forgot to check the cases, come on I need you to lift them for me”

John scrambled after his departing wife.

He stood hands on hips looking at the cases on the bed.

“No ,no,no and oh no “. Kayleigh said. 

“You didn't get any ?” asked John “why not ?” Looking into his open suitcase. “ It wasn't a big list was it .” 

“Because John our first holiday as a married couple is going to be memorable for the right reasons “she replied.

“But I need them “ 

“No you do not !,,let's examine the list shall we, item 1 new vests, vests ? only grandads and athletes wear them you darling are neither.

Item 2 Speedos are you for real ?, men of a certain stature shall we say  do not wear Speedos

I'm not having.other woman laughing at me” 

“Eh ? “said John. 

“I'd be laughed at for letting you wear Speedos. Bloody budgie smugglers indeed.”

“Got a few smiles of amazement last time I wore them” he quipped. 

“Might have been smiles of amusement, did you think to ask ?”she replied.

“Bugger” said John. 

“Item 3 new jeans , don't need them not getting them.

Item 4 new trainers for beach and pool. No no and thrice no.

I got you new sports shirts some polos and a few short sleeved dress shirts , a few pairs of swimming shorts” 

“Won't wear them” he said. 

“Wanna bet ?” she replied. 

“Carrying on, I got you some dress shorts and some chinos and lastly some nice flip flops” 

John choked  on his tea. 

“Bastard flip flops  no way Pedro no way.”

“We'll see “she said “we'll see.”

He reluctantly agreed that the new clothes were the right way to go after her lecture on how he would wear these here and those there etc .

“Why did you want vests?” she asked as they cuddled up in bed, 

“I'm embarrassed about being hairy “he said “always have been.”

“We can fix that she said , I'll give you a SBC . When you shower in the morning take your razor in with you, shave your chest and armpits, I'll get what I need set up in the spare room and I'll do your back and hard to reach places when you get dried off ok ?” 

“Ok” he replied. 

As soon as John  got in the shower Kayleigh went into their spare room to prepare, ten mins later he was standing in the doorway shaking his head.

“Bloody waxing, no chance lady, no way, no how” 

“Oh come on John you think my legs are smooth after a waxing so lie down there I'll be quick honest “

Eventually he stripped to his boxers and lay face down . 

Kayleigh went to work with consummate ease, soon she was ready to start. 

“ Brace yourself John, here goes”

“Ahhh !!! Joseph and Mary and all that's holy” he cried “I'm sure you took skin off there.” 

“Oh man up “she said “I'll be done soon, bite the pillow or something “ 

When she  had finished John surveyed his  back in the mirror.

“ Not bad” he told her,” not bad at all " 

“Thank you kind sir “she replied smiling. 

“Right John, pants off and lie down again” she said checking the remaining wax. 

“What for ? “ 

“Finish the treatment “she said 

“I've had my simple back clearing.”

“Your what?” 

“Simple back cleansing ?” 

“ Nope “ she smiled.

“Smooth back cultivation?” 

“ Still not it “ 

“My SBC” he said shrugging. 

“No silly “she giggled “ it's  Sack, Back and Crack didn't you know that John ?” She asked wide eyed. 

“What ? No effing way Lady “

“But John “ she said pouting “you like when I'm waxed” she teased looking down the front of her underwear.

John followed her gaze and gulped.

“Like it's been polished with T cut you say, if you don't let me wax you , I'll stop getting my bits waxed" 

“ That's Blackmail” John whimpered, wriggling out of his boxers, 

“Worked though “she said as he lay down naked on the bed.

“How come you don't do yours here?” he asked. “ trying to take his mind off where the hot wax was running . 

“I like getting mine done in the salon, Helen's really good.I'm far too rough to do my own.”

“ You're what ?”

“ Too rough “ 

“Oh bollocks” he said ,wide eyed  as she smiled at him. 

“Yes there they are !!” she replied pulling on the waxed strip. Trying not to laugh at John's shriek of agony.


	3. Turn back John .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Kayleigh eventually head off on honeymoon.

John was on his second round of checks, window locks, back door, gate, shed, each one checked and double checked.

“ John “ an exasperated Kayleigh eventually said “ there will be someone here every day or two, both our mums and  your Paul are going to keep an eye out okay ?”

“ Aye but I still like to check “ 

“ Fine “ Kayleigh sighed and looked at her watch, they had plenty time but she was sending John a message. He got it loud and clear, he hurried up.

“ Have you……?” 

“ Yes I have” 

“ What about …… ?” 

“John “ Kayleigh shrieked “ if you don't start driving now so help me “

“ Alright love just checking “ John chuckled.

Soon the loved up duo were on their way.

“ Why do you want to be there so early anyway is beyond me John, we’ll probably be first at the bloody check in “ 

“ You make that sound like a bad thing “ John replied smiling.

“ John “ Kayleigh suddenly screamed, “ go back, we have to go back, turn around “ 

“ You bloody what ?, why ?”

“ Turn around go back quick, we've still got time, turn in there” she said indicating towards the co op car park”

“ What the fu….?” 

“ My rings, I've left my rings “ she stuck her hand in front of John's face.

“ Jesus Kayleigh I cant bleedin see “

“ Sorry, sorry but I need them, John go back please” 

“ Your jewellery box is in your case int it ?” 

“ My wedding and engagement rings John, I took them off to moisturise my hands, I left them on the basin, please go back “ 

“ Okay love, but you've got other rings with you ain't you, couldn't you wear some of them ?”

“ John, those rings show the world that someone thinks enough of me to commit to me for life, and me wearing them shows that I'm committed to them in return, that far outweighs their monetary value, it shows we belong to each other” 

She looked at John and saw him grinning and nodding his head.

“ You understand darling don't you “ she asked.

“ Sure I do, they're special to me too” 

It only took ten minutes to get back, Kayleigh had her keys in her hand as John pulled into the drive, he had hardly come to a halt and she was out, she must have sprinted up and down the stairs , because she was back in the car in no time. She held her hand up to show John.

“ Lovely “ he said 

“ Aren't they just “ Kayleigh replied holding her hand up to admire her jewellery. 

“ Wasn't talking about them” he replied “ I meant you “

“ Aw John ,that's a beautiful thing to say “ she leant over and kissed his cheek, and smiled as she watched him blush.

They travelled the rest of the way to the airport, without further incident.

“ I'm excited John, are you ?”

“ I'm looking forward to it yea “ 

“ I'm looking forward to having you to myself for a while, no Joan, no Rose, no Paul, no anybody,  just me. Having you all to myself, yes that's what I'm looking forward to, not having to compete for your attention “

“ What do you mean compete? “

“ What ?” 

“ You said you had to compete for my attention “ 

“ Forget it “ 

John didn't say any more but he was thinking deeply.

They soon reached the airport, John parked up and switched off. He took Kayleigh's hands in his and kissed them.

“ I'm sorry love “ 

“ What for ?” 

“ You're right, I don't prioritise you like I should “ 

“ Prioritise me, you make me sound like an invoice for cream eggs” 

“ You're the most important thing in my world, you know that don't you? “

“ Yes of course I know John “ 

“ From now on it's us first and foremost okay ? “ 

“ Okay John,  I'll hold you to that “ 

“ Make sure you do” 

“ Okay husband dearest let's go and honeymoon shall we ?”

“ Before I get the cases out, I've got something for ye “ 

“ Oh I love surprises, what is it ?, where is it ?, c'mon give it me “ 

She clapped her hands excitedly and giggled, John loved it when he got that type of reaction.

He reached behind her seat and retrieved a box, the label said “ Kayleigh's holiday gear”. He put it in her lap. She violently shook the box, as was her want . 

“ Oh I wonder what it is ?” 

“ Bloody open it you mad woman “ 

“ Okay then ,as you insist “ 

She surveyed the content and smiled warmly, you always seem to get it right “ 

“ Well the only way I could get my ipod and kindle back was to get you your own weren't it ?” 

“ Probably “ She giggled.

“ And I got you earphones like mine in all “ 

“ Is the green thing on this ?” she said waving the ipod .

“ Green thing ?” 

“ The thing you search for songs on “ 

“ Spotify ?” 

“ That's it, is it ?“ 

“ Aye “ 

“ Excellent, what's on the kindle ?” 

“ Fifty shades “ 

“ What all of them ?” 

“ Some Danielle Steele as well and a few others “ 

“ Thanks John, I appreciate it, really I do, so much “

“ And I appreciate you being my wife, always will , right let's go” 

It was a short walk from the car park to the Terminal,  John pulled the two large cases, Kayleigh was in charge of the flight bags. They weren't first in line at the desk but they were close, they checked in their cases and went through security, their plan was to do duty free then have a light meal before take off. 

Kayleigh didn't find anything she liked in duty free, John bought new sunglasses, he wanted mirrored aviators, but Kayleigh had put her foot down half jokingly, well John liked to think she was joking.

“ No I want to see what your looking at Redmond, or who , get the non mirrored ones” 

So he did. 

Waiting was never John's forte, nonetheless they got to the gate early and found seats overlooking the apron. John plugged their ipod's in for a top up. 

“ Fancy a coffee John “ 

“ Sure love I'll go “ 

“ No my idea, I'm quite capable “ 

As she walked away John had his first real look at her this morning. She had on tight white jeans, a white v necked t shirt, white wedge open toe shoes, and her black “ military jacket”, it made John think of Adam and the Ants, but she suited it. Her long ponytail finished off the look. As he watched her wiggle down the corridor he couldn't but help think what a lucky bugger he was. Later when Kayleigh was having a nap , John headed to the gents ,when he returned he noticed the young man opposite was staring intently at Kayleigh. John sat down put his arm around her, and rested her head on his shoulder. As she snuggled in John gave the young fella the “ Yes she's mine look “ the young man nodded in return. 

When the flight was called John woke Kayleigh with a kiss, usually John would linger and join the back of the queue, he didn't see the point of hurrying up to be onboard quick, and then waiting on the plane for ages, usually. Kayleigh was up and pulling John into the queue. It was times like this that John saw why Kayleigh was in promotions, she had an ability to strike up conversation with anyone, she really was a people person, John was proud of her, yes proud that was the word , and truth be told a little jealous of the obvious ease she had making people relaxed around her. This type of thing was her natural habitat, he was envious.


	4. Kayleigh Cabin Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John discovers a few interesting thing about the new Missus Redmond.

CHAPTER 4

Kayleigh had asked Paul to organise seats on the left of the plane. John had the window seat Kayleigh was in the middle to John's left, just like in the car, just how she liked it. They had extra legroom seats , Paul had done them proud. As they settled down, Kayleigh kissed John's cheek and smiled as she stowed her ipod and kindle in the seat pocket, and fastened her belt.John wriggled about trying to get comfortable, once again he thought to himself,

“ I got to lose a pound or , who am I kidding, a stone or two maybe “

He looked round to see Kayleigh deep in conversation with the woman in the aisle seat next to her, soon she was reaching across the aisle to shake hands with the man in the other seat.

John selected his playlist for later and sat back shutting his eyes. Kayleigh nudged him to get his attention,

“ What love ?”

“ This is Kate,”

“ Hi “ John said less enthusiastically than Kayleigh would have liked.

“ And that's her husband Alex, they're going on the same cruise as us, but they've done quite a few”

“ Alright mate? “ John nodded across.

Introductions done John settled back down to chill out, Kayleigh was facing Kate so he wasn't really party to their conversation, just how he liked it.

When the doors were closed and the plane started to taxi, John noticed Kayleigh was quiet. He looked at her, she was sitting straight up in the seat, eyes wide, gripping the arm rests tight.

John slipped his fingers in hers, she looked at him, John smiled, Kayleigh smiled back weakly,

no matter how many times she flew, she still hated take offs, once they they up she was fine.

John switched on his bluetooth headphones switched on his spotify playlist and closed his eyes. Ninety minutes later Kayleigh nudged him awake,

“ You want coffee John ?”

“ Yes thanks” as he got himself together, he noticed Kayleigh deep in conversation with the stewardess.

“ Black please love “ John said to Kayleigh.

Kayleigh relayed his preference to the stewardess, she continued chatting as she filled his cup.

“ Bloody hell “

“ What John, what's wrong ? “

“ That stupid bitch has put milk in it, one bloody job, and she screwed that up .”

“ That doesn't make her a stupid bitch John,  we all make mistakes “

“ All she's gotta do is make coffee and serve bloody dinners”

“ There's far more to it than that “ Kayleigh said indignantly.

“ Like what ?”

“ Making sure you're safe, giving reassurance if needed, carrying out first aid, helping you if you become Ill, knowing all the air safety laws and regulations, fending off drunken men and hormone fuelled adolescent males who think that you're fair game for ogling or a crafty grope   and don't get me started on the state so called civilized people leave toilets in, and I don't fancy her chances of dragging your fat ungrateful arse out of the cabin if it fills with smoke, to name a few”

“ How do you know all that ?”

“ What ?”

“ How do you know what they do ?”

“ Have you actually read my CV John?”

“ No “

“ But you're my boss”

“ Dave's your boss, I'm your manager, Dave and Cath employed you, you got assigned to my staff”

“ Well if you did you'd know I was one”

“ One what ?”

“ Are you real, are you following this conversation or not ?, I was an air stewardess “

“ Really ?”

“ When I was 21 I did my training at Heathrow with BA, qualified and did it for a few months”

“ I didn't know that love, why did you stop ?“

“ I fell down stairs leaving the plane in Warsaw, broke my wrist and was off for six weeks, then I dislocated my hip in judo and was off 3 months, I got paid off after that”

“ Sorry love I didn't know , how do you get frightened then on take off I mean?”

“ I'm alright facing the back, its facing the front looking uphill, that freaks me out, I'm not frightened just anxious”.

“ Seems to be a lot to take in, very technical “ John said smirking.

“ Too technical for an air head like me do you mean ?”

“ I never said that ,did ah ?”

“ You didn't need to, I know by your expression”. She made a show of putting on her earphones, switching on her ipod and sitting arms crossed facing the front. John tried to take her hand but she shrugged it away. A short while later, John was awakened from a doze by Kayleigh squeezing his hand, she smiled at him, John smiled back . Kayleigh lifted his arm, put it around her shoulder and snuggled in. They stayed that way until the stewardess woke them to prepare for landing. John hurriedly filled out his customs declaration form, and sat looking out the window, Kayleigh nudged him,

“ What love ?”

“ I'm excited John, you and me we’re here darling we’re actually here, Mister and Missus Redmond “ suddenly she put her hands over her mouth and sat wide eyed.

“ What's wrong ?”

“ They won't know, I'll still be Kitson “

“ Who ?”

“ The hotel , the ship , they won't know, my passport is still Kitson , what will I do ?“

“ Nowt , we have all the paperwork, we can tell everyone if you want “

“ Good thinking John, that's what I'll do “

The landing was smooth and uneventful, John smiled as he left the plane and heard Kayleigh say goodbye to all the stewardess , calling each one by name, and it seemed they all knew hers. Once in the luggage hall Kayleigh did her usual,

“ I'm nipping to the lav John “ kissed his cheek and wiggled off.

John waited till she came back and then he went, as he walked back towards her he saw, again that she was deep in conversation with a young couple who had shared the flight with them,

“ Amazing “ he thought, “ how natural is she with people ?”

John reached her just as the conveyor started,

“ Ey up just in time “ John said moving towards the moving line of luggage.

He collected the two cases and they headed for passport control, Kayleigh insisted on pulling her big case herself, John argued but eventually caved. As they stood in the queue Kayleigh struck up a conversation with the couple behind them, they were having a week in the parks with their grandchildren, apparently.

As they neared the control desks, John could see Kayleigh look at and follow one of the guards with her eyes.

“ John ? “ she whispered.

“ Aye “

“ That girl had a gun “

“ They all have guns love, its America, more guns than people they say “

“ All of them ? “ she nodded towards the guards.

“ Aye “

“ Well I never “ she smiled and shook her head.

After what seemed to be an eternity John and Kayleigh found themselves at the desk,

“ We're on honeymoon “ was Kayleigh's opening gambit.

John had heard tales of some of the guards being no nonsense by the book, robots almost with no humour,  no personality, this one was obviously the exception.

“ That's lovely, when was the wedding ?”

“ Saturday “ Kayleigh said putting her thumb on the scanner as indicated.

“ Church ?”

“ Oh yes,  well chapel ,my husband's family are Catholics “

“ I'm Puerto Rican, I didn't have an option “

“ Spanish is a lovely language “ Kayleigh said in Spanish whilst holding her three fingers in the scanner.

“ You speak it well, “ Maria the border agent said in Spanish complementing Kayleigh.

“ Thank you for the compliment,  I don't get to use it often, there are not too many Spanish visitors to my store”

“ Look into the camera please “ Maria said to Kayleigh, still in Spanish.

“ Will I be required to do this every time I visit ?“ Kayleigh said slowly, but still in Spanish.

“ Yes it's to keep you and me safe, have a lovely honeymoon “

“ Gracias” Kayleigh nodded and looked toward John.

“ Spanish or English Mr. Redmond?”

“ Eh, English please “

“ Okay sir , if you would be so kind as to put your thumb on the pad , thank you “

 

They descended a few floors, and ended up in the arrivals hall.  John got his phone out and organised Uber to get a taxi to the hotel. The car and driver arrived on time, and after John gave him the address they drove off into the night. As they sat in the taxi John looked at her and chuckled.

“ Spanish ?”

“ Si , that means …..”

“ I know what that means smart arse , I mean you can speak Spanish  “

“ I know I can “

“ Ha bloody ha”

“ That's on me CV as well “ she said giggling, “ but you wouldn't know that “

 

They arrived at the hotel whilst it was still dark, they checked in and Kayleigh got another opportunity to talk in Spanish to the concierge as he took their cases to their room. John opened the curtains and stepped out onto the balcony, there wasn't much to see in the dark, he would look again in the morning.

“ Don't bother unpacking everything John just get the washbags out, we can unpack tomorrow eh?”

“ Aye” He looked out their toiletries from the big cases, whilst Kayleigh looked out fresh underwear for John, then as was their want they had a brew.

John had a quick shower, did his teeth and climbed into bed. Kayleigh finished texting Mandy and went for her shower, much refreshed she climbed in behind a by now, sound asleep John.

“ Thank you for making me the happiest woman in the world “ she kissed the back of his head and was soon fast asleep, cuddling into John's not inconsiderable bulk.


	5. Steve and Eric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets a nice gift courtesy of Steve's friend.

Kayleigh woke before John and after watching him sleep for a while, got up, showered dressed and put on her makeup. She then unzipped the centre compartment of her flight bag and got out two presents she had for John, she hoped he would like them, Steve had to call in a favour or two to get it organised, but he was glad to, as much as Steve and Kieron got on they weren't friends as such, whereas Steve and John was a bromance. She kissed John's forehead, put the presents in her drawer, sent him a text and left the room.  
John woke a short time later, Kayleigh not being beside him was a bit of a shock , but when he lifted his phone to call her he saw her message.  
“ Nipping out in search of butties, back soon xxxc”   
“ Good luck with that love “ he thought. He got up shaved, showered and dressed.  
He had just put the kettle on when Kayleigh returned.  
“ Any luck Missus Redmond? “   
“ Well Mister Redmond “ she giggled “ according to reception there is a Wendy's five minutes away that do bacon and eggs, shall we “   
“ We shall , cuppa first though ?”   
“ Okay , but after my good morning kiss though eh ?”  
John kissed his little redhead and hugged her tight.   
“ I've a present, well two actually, so get your top off “ Kayleigh said smiling.  
“ Shorts n’ all ?”   
“ No you dirty pig, that's for later, here I hope you like them, open that one first” she said handing him a beautifully wrapped parcel.  
John opened it and gasped ,  
“ Is it the right one ?”   
“ How did you get this ?”   
“ Please John is it the right one ?”   
“ Yes, yes it is but they're not on sale yet, how did ………?”   
“ Steve has a contact “   
“ They don't go on sale for a fortnight yet “   
“ You can't put it on Facebook or owt, Steve had to promise you wouldn't “   
“ I won't love no worries “  
“ Is it though John, is it the one you wanted ?”   
“ Yes “ he said slipping on the new Manchester City away top.  
“ Good” she beamed .  
“ But how love ?”   
“ Steve has a friend who played for the red team……..”   
“ United “   
“ That's them “ she said.  
“ And Steve asked him if he had any contacts in the blue one, so he phoned around and managed to get you them “   
“ Them ?”   
“ This one “ she said handing him the second package “ is the same only, Steve's friend managed to get it signed for you”   
John ripped the packaging off with gusto, read some of the autographs and sat down on the bed.  
“ I don't know what to say sweetheart, I really don't, this is beyond anything i could ever get you, I'm overwhelmed, honestly “   
“ I'm glad , I like to make you happ……..”  
She never got to finish, John gave her a deep meaningful kiss.  
“ Who's Steve's friend “ John asked admiring himself in the mirror.  
“ I dunno, you know I don't follow football, but I do know he's French”  
“ French ?”   
“ Yes I heard him speak when he brought Alfie the signed poster “   
“ No way “ John stood mouth agog, remembering the signature on Alfies framed poster,“ Your Steve knows Eric Cantona ?”  
“ That's the fella, made Mandy weak at the knees, but he did nothing for me, he has a beard John, I hate beards “   
“ How ?”   
“ I dunno, just make my face tickle “   
“ Not the bloody beard woman, how does Steve know him ?”   
“ He wired up his home cinema room, they got talking, share a few interests, Steve still does work for him on occasion, they text and stuff”   
John lifted his phone and hurriedly sent a text to Steve.  
“ Do you really know Eric Cantona ?”   
A few moments later, a message alert prompted John to check his phone.  
Steve had sent a picture, it had obviously been taken in Mandy,s front room, John recognised it right away, Steve and Eric sitting on the couch, arm around each other, bottles of beer in hand, smiling towards whomever was taking the picture ,  
“ What do you think pal ?” was the caption.  
“ Thanks buddy “ John replied.   
“ Welcome, enjoy but no Facebook yet okay , cheers “ Steve answered.

“ Right then darling, let's give Wendy's a seeing to shall we “   
“ That just doesn't sound right John, but let's go I'm famished”   
“ I'll put another shirt on though, I'm gonna Facebook the daylights out of you lady”   
“ Are you now ?” she giggled.  
A short time later, the two of them left reception arm in arm, in search of food.

In the nearby Wendy's they were shown to a pleasant booth, where a cheery waitress took their order, John was facing the door, Kayleigh was facing the buffet, they ordered bacon, eggs, hash browns and toast, and the obligatory mug of tea. As they sat there Kayleigh noticed John's smile getting bigger on occasion.  
“ Ow “ he cried out as Kayleigh kicked his shin.  
“ What have I got on my face ?”   
“ Nowt “   
“ What's funny then ?”   
“ Nothing”   
“ While you smiling then, what's over there ?” she jerked her thumb towards the door.  
“ I'm fat right ?”   
“ Cuddly, big boned, perhaps…….”   
“ Kayleigh love, I'm fat , you know it I know it, but here?, look around you, I'm bloody anorexic compared to most of these guys, christ I'm smaller than some of the women “   
“ And ?”   
“ I don't stand out love , and it makes me feel good “   
With that statement Kayleigh realised she wasn't the only one in the relationship with image issues, and it made her love him more, every cuddly big boned ounce of him.

Appetite sated they, waited outside for Uber, soon the car and young driver turned up, he got out to open the door for them, heavily tattooed, denim shorts hanging off his hips, more bling than Mister T, a white vest and the obligatory baseball cap on back to front,   
“ Straight outta Compton “ John said under his breath.  
The young driver, was well spoken and exceptionally polite and respectful, John realised now what weight first impressions really did carry. As they got out the youngster handed them his card,  
“ You all phone me, when you gonna leave, I don't want you ridin’ wi strangers you all hear me?”  
“ Sure pal, I will “ John said meaning it.  
“ Phone when you about to leave an I'll tell ye all how long am a gonna be, an I'll get you all here “   
“ Thanks “ Kayleigh said, “ we will “ 

They waved the taxi off and climbed the stairs leading to the entrance walkway, neither quite sure who was most excited, unusually John was in front pulling Kayleigh along. In a matter of moments they were through security.   
“ Well sweetheart Island of Adventure awaits you “ John said.  
At that moment shrieks from the Incredible Hulk coaster reached them. They looked toward it, looked at each other and nodded. Soon they were sitting side by side in roller coaster car, arms intertwined watching skywards to the point the track disappeared, a quick glance towards each other, a smile and they were off. Three times they went on it, before deciding to explore more. As they walked around John noticed her smiling as family groups passed them, and occasionally as they queued, she would wave, pull faces or play peek a boo with children in buggies, but trying not to let him see. They had rides on Ripsaw falls, John's bulk forming a good shield when she hugged him from behind, the Jurassic park ride was a bit disappointing John thought , they both had fun at Harry Potter, and try as he might John couldn't convince Kayleigh that spiderman was done with holograms. As it got dark, John phoned his homie Don, for a pick up.  
“ Where you at bro ?”  
“ Cinnabon “   
“ You all head to where I dropped you ,an by the time you get there I'll be a waitin there”   
They did and he was. He dropped them off at the hotel, John assured him of their future custom, and they headed to their room.  
John sat on the end off the bed and took his shoes off, Kayleigh had gone to the toilet, as she walked past him he caught her hand, and turned her towards him , she looked at him and smiled.  
“ You okay John, you've been a bit quiet ?”   
“ I was thinking about how to ask this, but here it is, do you want to get pregnant? “   
“ Not right now no, I was hoping for dinner “ she said looking at her watch.  
“ Ha ha “   
“ I thought we wanted to wait ?” she said running her fingers through his hair.  
“ Did you ?, or did you just agree with me ?” he asked staring in her eyes.  
“ Why ask now ?”   
“ Every kiddie you pass you go gooey eyed and get a funny look on your face, desire or longing I'd call it “   
“ Honestly? “ she said still staring in his eyes.  
“ Yea of course “   
“ I'm desperate to have your children, but I don't want you to feel pressured, you need to be ready too”   
“ I'm ready “   
“ Want to start now then ?” she winked.  
“ Thought you wanted dinner ?” he chuckled.   
“ Priorities John, priorities” she said pushing him back onto the bed.

They found a nice Italian restaurant a few doors away from their hotel, they had a candlelit dinner and held hands, looking at and only seeing each other.   
“ I'm liking this you know ?” John idly remarked   
“ Post coital dinner ?”   
“ No, well yes that as well I suppose “   
“ Suppose.? “   
“ It only being us, no interruptions, me having you all to myself “   
“ You know how I feel then ? “   
“ Yes love I do” he smiled .


	6. Clown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayleigh and John give a memorable performance.

“ So John do you play bro or do you just listen ?” Don asked looking at John in the mirror.  
“ He plays keyboard, guitar and drums, he also sings and writes” Kayleigh answered for him.  
“ Shiiiiit man I can't even whistle, oh sorry mam, I forgot my manners there, my mama would whip my butt, for swearing near a woman “  
“ I've a brother in the army, I've heard worse, don't you worry” Kayleigh said as way of reassurance.  
“ I was 8 years in the Marine corps, left last year, settled here, don't want to go back to Kentucky “  
“ Where in Kentucky? “ John asked  
“ Louisville” Don said.  
“ Home of Ali “ John nodded.  
“ God rest his soul “ Don said kissing his crucifix.  
“ Ali who ?” Kayleigh asked.  
John saw Don's look of WTF in the mirror.  
“ I'll explain later love “  
“ Phone a little earlier folks it's a bit longer to get here okay, see you later “ with that Don drove off.  
John had his chinos and a casual shirt on, Kayleigh had a floral summer dress and wedge heels on, her hair in a ponytail and a small shoulder bag finished her ensemble. As the entered the convention centre, John cringed, it sounded like several bands were playing at once, all trying to be the loudest. There was a large board indicating where each particular genre was exhibiting, John noted where country was and headed in that direction. He noticed with amusement that the noise he heard was an area set up where people of any skill level could perform, and the results were shown on large screens throughout the venue, he’d heard a group of youngsters who had obviously tuned their instruments with varying degrees of accuracy. The next up was a blonde girl, and a pianist wearing shades, as singers went she was probably a good pianist, as a pianist, well perhaps he had better stick to singing,  
“ Peter's and Lee “ he giggled.  
“ Do you know them then?” Kayleigh said pointing.  
John shook his head walking away.  
“ John do you ?”  
Eventually Kayleigh noticed he was heading out the door, she trotted after him.  
After an hour or so they came to the temporarily empty performance area.  
“ You could play a song, play Car Share Buddy John, it doesn't matter who hears it here does it?”  
“ I've told you that's for you, only you, it's not for sharing “  
“ Okay but play something, everyone on has been garbage, play a nice song, go on be my hero”  
“ I'll play if you sing”  
“ What do you suggest ?”  
“Emeli Sande , nice keyboard intro, nice slow song, you know you're good at it n'all “  
“ Will we ?”  
“ You only live once sweetheart “  
“ Okay John you're on “ before John could say anymore he was unceremoniously marched up to the technician.  
“ Sure buddy, there's a backing track to that song, I'll fade it in “  
“ Ready love ?” John said a few moments later.  
Kayleigh smiled and gave him the thumbs up.  
John started playing a piano intro,

I guess it's funnier from where you're standing  
Cause from over here I missed the joke  
Clear the way for my crash landing  
I've done it again  
Another number for your notes  
I'd be smiling if I wasn't so desperate  
I'd be patient if I had the time  
I could stop and answer all of your question  
As soon as I find out  
How I could move from the back of the line.

So I'll be your clown  
Behind the glass  
Go head and laugh cause it's funny  
I would too if I saw me  
I'd be your clown  
On your favourite channel  
My life's a circus circus rounding circles  
I'm selling out tonight 

I'd be less angry if it was my decision  
And the money was just rolling in  
If I had more than my ambition  
I'll have time to please  
I'll have time to thank you as soon as I win

So I'll be your clown  
Behind the glass  
Go head and laugh cause it's funny  
I would too if I saw me  
I'd be your clown  
On your favourite channel  
My life's a circus circus rounding circles  
I'm selling out tonight 

From a distance my choice is simple  
From a distance I can entertain  
So you can see me I put makeup on my face  
But there's no way you can feel it  
From so far away.

So I'll be your clown  
Behind the glass  
Go head and laugh cause it's funny  
I would too if I saw me  
I'd be your clown  
On your favourite channel  
My life's a circus circus rounding circles  
I'm selling out tonight 

(Khan/Mitchell/Sande)  
Sony/ ATV music.

Kayleigh either shut her eyes when she sang or kept her eyes focused on John, she enjoyed singing and didn't want to see people giggle or pull faces if they didn't like her, John did and he is all that mattered to her. John sat behind the piano watching this fantastic woman put her heart on the line singing like this, he had tried to get her to sing on stage with him at home, but she point blank refused. He wasn't afraid to show his tears here and now, he was proud to be her man, so proud he could never ever explain, but he hoped his tears would go some way towards showing her . They were so wrapped up in their performance, they didn't notice that the hall had become suddenly quiet, as individuals, then small groups fell silent watching the little redhead sing her heart out, one of the cameras picking up the look of awe on the piano players face, and perhaps a tear. The other set to look at the mic stand showed her sing, open her eyes , smile towards the pianist then close her eyes again, her hand movements emphasising her changes in tone, they were good damn good.

They finished and hugged, John kissed her head,  
“ Fantastic love, that was the best yet you nailed it “  
“ It felt good, I forgot where we were, isn't that strange John “  
“ No love you were in the zone, it's a buzz ain't it ?”  
“Do you get that on stage all the time ?”  
“ Sometimes yes “  
“ Wow, I can see why you like to perform, it's a rush “  
“ I'm done here, sweetheart much as it was a lovely idea, it's just bloody dealers flogging equipment, how do you fancy heading for a mall “  
“ You John I hate bloody shopping Redmond volunteering to go ?”  
“ I'm on a high , what can I say ?, will I phone Don ?”  
“ Yes okay then I suppose so “ she smiled.  
As they walked to the door, there was a lot of “well done”, “ that was lovely “ and thumbs up from complete strangers.  
“ You're a hit love “ John said smiling  
“ Fame is fickle “ she giggled waving to attract Don's attention. 

“ Okay folks, same rules I'll pick you up later enjoy “  
“ Thanks Don “ they said together.  
“ Are you going to tell me this is accidental Johnathan? “  
“ What love ? Oh , would you believe me if I said yes ?” He said looking up at the large neon sign.  
“ I might, but might as well go in as were here like “  
“ What is Victoria's secret , does any bugger know ?”  
“ Let's find out shall we ?” she grabbed his arm and pulled him in.  
After a few hours heavy duty retail therapy, they eventually made it back to their hotel room,  
They lay on the bed for a few minutes to rest their feet, three hours later John woke up.  
“ Kayleigh its 10 o'clock love, do you want to go get fed “  
“ Piss off I'm sleeping “  
“I'll take that as a no then, best get stripped then “  
John went and brushed his teeth, when he came back into the room Kayleigh's dress, bra and pants were on his side of the bed, she was spark out. He hung up her dress, put her pants in the dirty laundry bag, and like most men, looked at the bra for some indication of what to do with it before shrugging and firing it like a catapult into the wardrobe. He fell asleep in minutes life was good.


	7. I doubt they looked at your face.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to get ready, but not without mishap.

Kayleigh woke before John again, it was beginning to annoy her. It would be nice if they woke up together, she always felt a bit frisky in the morning and John was frisky anytime.

She reached for and pressed the button on the side table, she looked around to see why the light wasn't on and was surprised to see the curtains open.

She giggled as she opened and shut them, she'd show John later.

John felt her giggling as much as he heard her, he rolled over to face her. 

“ Good morning gorgeous “ he smiled. Kayleigh smiled back and replied .

“ Good morning handsome “ in the relatively short time they had been together, somehow they had reached a tacit agreement that this is how they would always greet each other in the morning.

“ I've had a great sleep love, I'm feeling really refreshed this morning “ 

“ I think I'm feeling it too John “ she pulled herself closer to and wriggled up against John.

“ Oh yes I'm definitely feeling you being refreshed John most definitely “ she smiled 

“ Well as we're awake how about we……..” 

“ Okay you sweet talking romantic, as long as you promise you'll still respect me in the morning “ she replied 

“ It is morning “ John said .

“ Shut up and kiss me John “ 

“ Are you one of those nymphomaniacs, like they talk about in Cosmo ?” 

“ No you cheeky fish, I'm a Johnomaniac that's what I am, I just can't get enough of my loving husband that's all “ 

“ Well love……….” 

“ John ?”

“ What ?” 

“ Shut up “ 

“ Okay “ 

They were both in giggly moods this morning, John had noticed before that when Kayleigh was giggling whilst they made love, it made him giggle, he embraced that fun feeling , had Charlotte giggled he would have become Instantly paranoid, that was the difference in this relationship, trust .

 

“ I'm going for a shave and a shower , you coming?” 

“ No ta John “ I'm gonna lie and relax before I get ready for the parks, I'll go in a bit  “ 

 

John walked over and opened the curtains on the window on the wall opposite the foot of the bed . They looked over the city.

“ Ain't they electric?” Kayleigh asked .

“ Electric,? they're bloody curtains love “ 

“ No John look “ 

“ I'll see later, electric my arse “ he chuckled heading into the bathroom .

Fifteen minutes later John appeared, towel around his waist brushing his teeth.

“ Showers free love “ 

“ Before I go in, look “ 

Kayleigh got out of bed and stood naked facing John .

“ Lovely “ he said winking 

“ Not me, this “ 

She pressed the button and the curtains behind her opened. She stood watching John  as the sun flooding in started to lighten the room .

“ Kayleigh I…..”

“ Apology accepted “ she said smirking. 

She watched as John's eyes got bigger “ 

“ Like the view do you ?” she said tilting her head to the side. 

“ Not as much as them “ John said nodding past Kayleigh. 

She turned to see that across the street, level with them was a rooftop terrace cafe bar, most of the young men present  were staring into John and Kayleigh's room. Kayleigh waved and pressed the button to close the curtains again, and continued to wave until they closed. 

“ I'll go shower now “ she said and nonchalantly walked into the bathroom. 

“ Brazen absolutely brazen “ John said.

“ Just a bit fun John, I was safe here with you , they could look away if they wanted, I wouldn't do it close up obviously, they couldn't really see my face anyway” 

“ I doubt they looked love , doubt they looked at your face once !”

 

They were at Universal studios for 12 having forgone breakfast, they would eat there then head back to the hotel, pack for the transfer to the ship, visit the Indian they had found nearby and have an early night. 

 

Their first stop off was the Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit, the two of them had selected their music beforehand,  ZZ Top “ Gimme All Your Lovin “ ,Paul had suggested and it seemed right. Kayleigh went on for a second run , John declined he didn't enjoy this one. They then had fun at Shrek, giggled all the way through the Men in Black ride, and enjoyed the Revenge of the Mummy, eventually hunger got the better of them and they headed for the Regal Cafe. They stood watching the Blues Brothers tribute for a while, then went in. 

They both had a huge starter, half way through mains , John pushed his plate away.

“ I'm done” 

“ Quitter “ 

“ Where do you put it ?” 

“ Hips and thighs mostly, haven't you noticed ?” 

“ There's nowt to ye “ 

John sat back, as Kayleigh finished her meal, and then his, he looked around, suddenly he gently tapped Kayleigh's foot and tilted his head to his right , Kayleigh followed his gaze and smiled.

“ In the future eh ?” John said.

“Aye, but not too distant “ 

Making their way to a table further inside was a dark headed man , he was pushing a buggy with a little redheaded girl in it, following on behind was a heavily pregnant redheaded woman, carrying a teddy bear.

“ Soon I hope “ John said absently.

When he looked round Kayleigh was biting her lip, a single tear running down her cheek.

“ I love you John “ 

“ Love you too darling “ 

They strolled around for a while, taking in the sights and sounds before Don collected them and took them back to the hotel.

“ I hate packing normally but knowing we're going cruising next makes it a bit more exciting “ 

“ Mind put sunscreen and a bikini in your carry on “ 

“ Why ?” 

“ Then we can get changed on deck and catch the sun , while our cases are loaded” 

“ Okay Mister mensa, good thinking “ 

They packed and then had a nice Indian meal. John had arranged for Don to pick them up at 11 Am tomorrow.  Then it was head to the ship , get comfy and stay like that for 11 days. Life was good. That night they lay face to face, although they were both vociferous people, sometimes they liked to do this, just lie and look at each other, lost in their thoughts, hers tonight was of pregnancy, childbirth and redheaded children. So was John's.  They fell asleep that way, subconsciously sharing dreams .

 

A call from reception informing them that their taxi was here woke them from a deep sleep, John thanked reception and phoned Don.

 

“ No problem buddy, don't take long to get there anyway, I'll be back in an hour, meet you outside” 

“ Thanks pal “ 

 

Kayleigh was showered and dressed in no time, John wasn't too far behind her. They checked out and decided to wait outside in the warm sunshine, John pulled the two cases, Kayleigh once again being in charge of the carry on cases. John sat on a bench and not for the first time admired the pert little butt that his lovely wife possessed. She was dressed in a white off the shoulder blouse, and what John could only describe as leaf print capri pants, white with a pattern, and nice and tight, she had on her white wedges again, a large floppy sun hat and his new Ray Bans finished the look, today's hair was a ponytail. Once again he smiled as she effortlessly talked to another couple awaiting transport. Soon Don appeared, he helped John load the cases, and all smiles they headed off for the port.

 

“ The port authorities don't like Uber “ Don said, “ So make like I'm a buddy or something okay” 

“ No worries pal, we’ll do that “ 

“ Look at the size of that thing “ Kayleigh said as they neared the terminal “ how does that stay afloat “ 

“ Well love “ John started saying. 

“ Don't, it was rhetorical “ she looked at him smiling, “ no need to explain “

Don drove into the departure area, John made a big show of thanking him and saying he'd phone when they got back, Kayleigh hugged him and thanked him. Goodbyes over, Don drove off.

“ I'll take these mam “ a porter wearing a cruise line badge said, taking the cases from them, “ you folks head in to the right and enjoy your cruise with us “ 

John took his case from Kayleigh offered his arm which she gladly took and they headed in.

John was very nearly excited. Very nearly .


	8. I'm free.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On board at last !.

The interior of the departures lounge was cool and light, they passed through security screening which to Kayleigh's eyes seemed to be run by pensioners, headed up the escalators and joined a queue to await check in,

“ Cooo eeee” Kayleigh heard a voice to her left, “ I'm free love “ a young perfectly groomed gentleman was beckoning them.

“ Hark at mister Humphries “ John said, causing Kayleigh to snigger.

They walked up to the Rylan lookalike and bid him Hello.

“ So darlings who do we have here ?”

“ Miss Kitson and Mister Redmond “ John said looking for his paperwork.

“ Actually it's Mister and Missus now “ Kayleigh interjected “ this is our honeymoon “

“ Oh, how lovely, but you're booked in as Miss , is that right lovey ?”

“ Sadly yes “

“ Did you bring your marriage certificate by any chance my love ?”

“ Yes, I've got it here “ Kayleigh patted her hand luggage.

“ Can I see it for a tiny minute ?”

“ Sure “ a puzzled Kayleigh said retrieving the document and handing it over.

“ Just a mo love “ the young man Liam, went over and spoke to some other people, from his excited screeching John reckoned he got a positive answer to whatever he asked. He literally floated back.

“ Well ?” John asked

“ All will be explained “ Liam said giving Kayleigh her document back.

“ Okay Mister Redmond smile for the camera” Liam held a small ball shaped item in his hand.

“ Here's your ship pass card, it's your ID, your room key and method of payment on board. and your names there Mister John Redmond, okay “

“ Fine “

As John put the card in his pocket Liam put on a fake pout, Kayleigh giggled.

“ Smile Kayleigh “ Liam said.

“ Here's your card, same as grumpy here “

“ You what ?” John looked up.

“ Isn't it sunny here I said” he winked at a smiling Kayleigh,” and your name is here, Missus Kayleigh Redmond”

“Oh that's lovely”

“ Your paperwork is okay so why not ?, enjoy your cruise “

They walked along the walkway only stopping to collect glasses of wine offered to them by dinner jacketed waiters, had their photographs taken with the ship as a backdrop and headed on board proper. Kayleigh had resolutely refused to look at video or pictures of the ship or its facilities as she wanted it all to surprise her, she was not disappointed, they entered the ship at the eight story atrium,  the boardwalk stretching off to their right, John looked at her, she was standing staring , open mouthed and shaking her head.

“ Impressive ain't it “

“ Phenomenal I'd say , it's hard to believe this is on a ship “

“ But it is , this is gonna be some holiday love “

“ Ain't it just “

A crew member asked them if they would like shown to their cabin, they gratefully accepted.

After a mile of walking, or so it seemed, and changing lifts they eventually reached their home from home.

“ Hello I am Elizabeth, and I am your cabin steward “ the young Filipino girl said smiling. “ If you need anything or are unhappy let me know, enjoy your time with us”

Kayleigh and John entered their cabin and looked around.

“ Oh this won't do, no not at all “ Kayleigh said, dropped her hand luggage and handbag and almost sprinted out the door.

“ Elizabeth, Elizabeth excuse me “ John heard her say just before the door shut.

A few moments later, Kayleigh and Elizabeth came back into the room.

“ Not a problem Missus Redmond, if you want to go out onto the balcony for a few minutes, I'll soon fix it “

“ Thank you so much, it's so nice of you “ Kayleigh ushered John out onto the balcony and pulled the curtain over, she sat down and put her feet up on the small table, John did likewise.

“ What was wrong love ?”

“ You mean you didn't notice, seriously ?“

“ Looked fine to me “

“ It was single beds John, single beds and us on honeymoon, I don't fancy doing the walk of shame every day “

“ Every day ?”

“ Well I'm on honeymoon I'm entitled aren't I ?” she giggled.

“ Oh aye love you're well entitled “

The curtain was pulled open, and Elizabeth met them with a huge smile.

“ That's much better “ Kayleigh said perusing the now queen size bed.

Elizabeth took her leave.

 

Kayleigh walked over and locked the door. John lay on the bed and plugged his phone in to charge, Kayleigh had her hand luggage open on the table. John looked at her and smiled. She stood facing him, and started stripping . When she was naked she went to the loo. When she came out John was naked on the bed, his expectation highly visible. She looked at him and smiled,  lifted a pair of bikini bottoms from her case and slipped them on. She rooted out the top and started to put it on.

“ What ?” she said looking at a disappointed John, a huge grin on her face.

“ I thought I was on a promise “

“ I noticed, you are, but the time’s negotiable “ she giggled.

“ Come on get swim shorts on, if you can, and we'll go get some sun”

She walked over and sat down next to him.

“ You okay with us not ……..?”

“ Of course I am, we're together for life, we won't always want to do it at the same time, that's a fact, but …..”

“ But what ?”

“ If you don't finish fastening that top, I'll never get me shorts on “

She kissed him and finished putting on her bikini top. John shut his eyes and started trying to recite all the titles of all the  Christmas no1s since 1980, anything to take his mind off a naked Kayleigh.

They headed on deck , Kayleigh carried her beach bag, John had his small rucksack and their towels, they decided to get beds on the promenade deck, the pool deck didn't appeal. Kayleigh slipped off her sundress and lay on the towel John had arranged for her. She lay back and sighed. John settled down to relax.

“ Ahem “ Kayleigh said.

John looked at Kayleigh and she was wiggling her aerosol sun spray at him, grinning. 

“ I can't believe you'd lie down without making sure your wife is protected, I'm shocked Johnathan, I'm telling your mum “

“ Gimme “ John chuckled, and proceeded to spray a giggling Kayleigh.

He handed  her the spray back, she made sure Cagney and Lacey were well protected.

John settled down again.

“ John ?”

“ What ?”

“ I love you “

“ I love you to “

“ John ?”

“ What ?”

“ I'm thirsty, can I have a drink please, a Pina Colada if you don't mind, thank you “

She sniggered to herself as he headed to the bar mumbling, he was such a fantastic man, she knew she was lucky to have him, and would do everything to keep him.

John came back with two cocktails,

“ You saying I've got a problem “ she jokingly scolded, sitting up to take her drink.

“ No , thought I'd have one n’ all “

“ Really “

“ I'm on me holidays, Kayleigh promise me something okay ?”

“What ?”

“ Don't take advantage of me when I'm drunk “

“ Okay, I'll wait till you sober up “ she giggled.

“ Oh jesus “ John said pressing his palm to his forehead “ brain freeze, kin hate that “

“ I don't seem to suffer that “ as she said it she stared at him with her “ I dare you” look

John looked at her and grinned, she grinned back.

“ There is a party on deck to celebrate setting Sail, at 11.30 tonight, I quite fancy it” John remarked.

“ That'll be nice, we can go for dinner about 8 then have a drink and an explore, then party “

“ Stay here till about half 6 ?”

“ Sounds good, I'll have a little nap then, John? “

“ What love,?”

“ Keep checking the girls okay ?”

“ The girls ?”

“ Cagney and Lacey, they fell out of my top when I was in Corfu, I got too much sun on them, I had nipples like sultanas, couldn't wear my bra for a fortnight , ooh “ she winced at the memory.

“ Only you Kayleigh, only you “ John chuckled. The sudden thought of an out of bounds detective due, soon wiped the smile off his face. He'd protect them, oh yes he’d protect them alright .

John lay back and started reading, he glanced at Kayleigh and sighed. How in the name of God did he end up with a wife as stunning as her, from her pedicured toenails to the tip of her lovely nose, her full rosey lips and her fiery red hair, hair that on holiday was never the same two days running, hazel eyes that could read his mind, or chill him to the core at her whim. He watched her lovely chest rise and fall with each gentle breath, and admired how the bikini she had on seemed to be moulded to her curves, she knew how to dress that was for sure. John sat staring for a while, losing all track of time.

“ Love you forever Kayleigh, honestly I will “ he whispered.

“ I love you too “ Kayleigh softly replied .

John sniggered, he'd been caught . But he didnt care.


	9. Something Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayleigh finds out a little more about Anna and Charlotte.

John shook Kayleigh's shoulder gently,   
“ It's ten past six love, I got you a tea”   
“ Oh right” she said, stretching out to her full little over five foot.” Thanks “   
She sat up and took the cup from John.   
“ Busy now, ain't it ?” Kayleigh motioned to the throng of people on deck.  
“ Aye, that's most of the beds taken by the pool, this was a better idea right enough love “   
“ I thought if we were bringing our kids on here , John we'd want beds by the pool, so I could watch you int pool wi them”  
“ Oh did you ?” John remarked smiling.   
“ So I reckoned most of the families wi kids would be down there, I was right wasn't I ?”  
“ Aye ,on all counts “   
“ Isn't that sort of thing nice ?” Kayleigh said flashing John a lovely smile.  
“ Us talking about when we have kids ?”   
Kayleigh just nodded.  
“ Makes me broody, if men can be broody, can they ?”  
“ Do you feel broody ?”   
“ I guess I do “ John shyly replied.  
“ They must do then, cause you're a man, my man “ she patted his knee.  
“ Let's head for the cabin love, we have anytime dining , so as soon as we're dressed we can head for the fancy dining room “   
“ Okay dokay, let's go “ Kayleigh lifted her pool bag, kindle and sun hat and headed to the stairs.   
“ Make sure you pick up all our stuff “ she said after walking a few steps away. As she walked on she smiled to herself, he was mumbling again, he was easy to wind up.  
In the lift she pulled him close and passionately kissed him, she pulled away when the lift door opened and people entered.  
“ What was that for ?” a flustered John asked, as the doors closed and the lift descended.  
“ Because I can, and because I wanted to, do you have a problem with that ?” she said jokingly prodding him in the chest smiling.  
“ Yes “   
“ Really ?”   
“ My bleedin hands were full I couldn't cop a ……….”   
“ Our floor” Kayleigh said unnecessarily loudly as the lift stopping bell went , “ excuse us” she pushed through the group, a heavily laden John following on. John was sure she was deliberately exaggerating her wiggle, as they entered the passageway towards their cabin she turned towards him and smiled, bit her bottom lip and beckoned him to follow, which to be fair he was. She opened the door and held it for him, he went in and dumped everything on the small settee. As he turned Kayleigh disappeared into the toilet , her dress , and bikini soon came flying out the door, he heard the water go on, a forced cough caught his attention, as he looked up all he could see was Kayleigh's hand giving him the come hither , the motion being accompanied by much giggling.  
John had lost count of how often they had had shower sex, I'd didn't matter everytime was fantastic, well for him anyway, he chuckled as he slid the shower door open and slipped in.

John was sitting on the bed checking their phone settings, Kayleigh was sitting naked on the chair at the mirror brushing her hair. John looked at her admiringly and smiled.  
“ Can I ask you a personal question love ?”   
“ I'm your wife John, I've no secrets “ she said smiling at him in the mirror.  
“ Are you red all over ?”   
“ Eh , red ?”  
“ Hair , your hair ?,” John said slightly embarrassed “ I've never seen you without a full body waxing, so I don't know “  
“ And you never will,” she said turning to face him, “ I'll spend my last penny on waxing I hate body hair, on me or anybody else, you'll never see me hairy John, sorry if you'd like it but no eugh “   
“ No I love your look, honest it's nice to look at “   
“ Good” she smiled, “ but if you must know , the collar matches the cuffs”   
“ Close match ?”   
“ Perfect match John, satisfied? “ she smiled at him.  
“ Aye love, so would you prefer me to stay smooth ?”  
“ Yes to be honest “   
“ Okay suits me “   
“ Really “ she said wide eyed.  
“ Feels cleaner , I like it “ John winked.  
“ How did Charlotte keep it ?”   
“ Not really sure , Brazilian I think, well it felt like a Brazilian possibly “   
“ You think, how can you not know, you were engaged for god's sake?:  
“ I didn't see her naked much, she didn't feel right undressing in front of me she said, preferred to get undressed in the dark, wore a nighty as well “   
“ Poor you “ Kayleigh giggled, “ hope this isn't too much for you then “ she said looking down at her naked self.   
“ Never be too much love not in a million years”   
“ Anna ?”   
“ How can I put this ?, she was a hippy chick “   
“ Put it another way, that means nothing to me”   
“ Did her legs and arms, the rest were left au naturale “   
“ Yuck , did she not do her pits ? “ Kayleigh lifted her arms as if go demonstrate.  
“ Nope liked the natural look “  
“ So she had a hairy fa…..”   
“ Why the interest ?” John interrupted.   
“ Like to know what I'm competing against “  
“ Kayleigh darling, if I added up all the girls I've slept with, went out with, talked to or even looked at, they still wouldn't add up to a tenth of you”   
“ Aw John that's lovely. Can I ask you a question?”  
“ Sure “   
“ Why have you never asked me anything about my ex's ?”  
“ Because I'm jealous of everyone of them, and I don't want to think about you with them okay ? “   
Kayleigh noticed a distinct change of tone in John's voice as he answered, she made a mental note never to mention her ex's again. Let the past stay just that.

John had on his chinos and deck shoes, with a short sleeved shirt, all picked by Kayleigh he felt smart. Kayleigh was wearing a knee length red fitted dress and her nude heels, she was standing looking in the mirror.  
“ Do I have VPL John ?”   
“ Eh ?”   
“ Can you see the shape of my pants through my dress ? “   
“ Aye sort of “  
“ Shit “ Kayleigh said wriggling out of her underwear. She took a “ big “ pair out of the drawer and slipped them on, again she looked in the mirror.  
“ Still.?”  
“ Aye love still”  
“ Sod it “ she took them off, flung them on the bed and pulled her dress back down.  
“ Right let's get fed John “   
“ You going commando?”  
“ You got a problem with that ?“ she grinned   
“ Not in the least love, not in the least”   
They joined a small queue outside the dining room, once again Kayleigh showing her gift for making easy conversation.   
“ How many ?” the bow tied Maitre’d asked John as they reached the front of the now diminished group.  
“ Two “   
“ Follow me please “ the young waiter said.  
John and an excited Kayleigh followed him quite a distance through the large dining room, until they were shown to a lovely table for two, next to a large window. The waiter pulled their seats out for them and with a flourish shook out their folded napkins and put them in their laps.  
They ordered a bottle of wine for the table and deliberately ordered different dishes so as to be able to try as many as possible. Dinner was joyous occasion they laughed with and at each other, every second they spent together reinforcing their feelings for each other.  
“John, John, JOHN .?”   
“ Sorry love what ?”   
“ You're sitting staring at me smiling, you okay ?”   
“ Yes I'm just awestruck by the fact that you're my wife”   
“ It's hard to believe you're the same man who found it difficult to say “ I love you” when you talk like that”  
“ I've realised something that's all “   
“ What ?” she reached across the table and took his hands.  
“ If I can win the heart of someone as wonderful as you, I can do anything “   
“ There you go again, John the romantic, the John I love “   
They decided to forgo coffee or tea and headed to the pool deck, John collected drinks at the bar and they found a seat.  
“ Only one chair love “   
“ Just need one, I'll sit in your lap if your okay wi that ?”   
“ No problem “   
They sat watching the band and entertainers prepare, John felt Kayleigh shiver,   
“ You cold ?”   
“ A little “   
“ You sit, I'll go get your cardigan, you want the red one ?”   
“ Thanks love “   
As the party got into full swing the sudden unmistakable tune signaling to all Brits that a conga was called for started playing, to Kayleigh's surprise John got her to get out of his lap, when she did, John shouted “ Conga “ at the top of his voice and started dancing, soon he was leading a classic conga line through the assembled spectators, Kayleigh didn't take part, she was too busy videoing John, this was going on Facebook, the fun John should be seen by everyone she thought. Later she was reduced to hysterics trying to film John doing the macarena, he was standing on stage front and centre, his pouting to camera adding to the surreal spectacle.   
When the poolside party started to fizzle out, they headed to the disco, had a few dances and headed to their cabin,cocktails in hand.  
They walked arm in arm, John making idle chit chat.  
“ Why don't you let people see the real you ?” Kayleigh eventually asked.  
“ You do see the real me “   
“ Other people “   
“ Because it's you that brings out the real me, you make me the real me “   
As they slipped into bed John selected his chill out playlist and switched on his bluetooth speaker, Kayleigh spooned in behind him, and hugged him close, John was intent on sleeping, his new wife had other ideas, she kissed his neck, it had the desired effect , John shivered, she nibbled his ear, and reached around, no way was he going to sleep now, he rolled around and pulled her close, they hugged tightly.  
“ Have you been a good boy Jonathan? “ she said winking at him  
“ I think so “   
“ Do you think you deserve a treat ?”   
“ What kind of treat ?”   
“ Best I show you, eh?, explaining it wouldn't do it justice “   
John nodded, his eyes wide in expectation.  
“ Put the main light off then “   
John did, Kayleigh rolled him on to his back and slowly took him to heaven and back, once again she made him feel the luckiest man alive.  
After she had taken a freshen up shower, they once again lay in bed, John looked into Kayleigh's hazel eyes.  
“ You okay sweetheart ?”   
“ I………., I doesn't matter “   
“ No if something's bothering you tell me “   
Kayleigh turned around, and John hugged her .  
“ What I did earlier ?”   
“ Yea it was fanta…….”   
“ I've never done that before, ever “  
“ Okay “   
“ I did it as something special, something only you have ever got, something I kept , do you know what I'm trying to say ?”   
“ Yes love I do, I appreciate it “ John said kissing the back of her head.” because you love me “   
“ Not just that, but because you're my husband, and you love me “   
“You didn't have to”   
“ I wanted to “   
“ I'll love you till my dying day Kayleigh Redmond I promise you that “   
“ Night night darling “   
“ Night sweetheart “


	10. You have lovely children.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Kayleigh make new friends aboard.

The next day was spent at sea, John and Kayleigh had beds overlooking the performance area, near to but not quite adjacent to the deck bar, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and a gentle breeze kept the temperature down to “ Christ it's hot love int it “ as John repeatedly said.

A leisurely breakfast of the obligatory bacon, eggs ,toast and tea set them up for lunch.

John couldn't lay in the sun for as long as Kayleigh, he made the bar trips, making sure they were both hydrated. On the two occasions Kayleigh went she returned with pizza once, and a selection of cream cakes  the second time.

“ You see where that saying about cruise passengers comes from, don't you?” John idly remarked as a mobility scooter drove past.

“ What saying ? “

“ Newlywed, overfed and nearly dead “ John chuckled.

“ Two out of three ain't bad “ Kayleigh replied patting John's  stomach as she passed , returning the plates to the bar .

“ You saying I don't look well “ John retorted.

Kayleigh giggled as she walked away.

They tried the buffet restaurant for lunch, but both decided it reminded them of the staff caff, so decided they would go to the dining room in future, the food was the same but it was just a bit classier, and quieter.

After lunch they sunbathed again, Kayleigh napped for a few hours, her lemon bikini almost glowing fluorescently in the bright sunshine, John read. Kayleigh woke and John admired her rear as she went to the bar, they had a few drinks and made idle chatter, John unknowingly fell asleep, he only knew when Kayleigh woke him up to get him to roll over, his snoring was too loud. He did and he lay watching her. She had her hair in a bun today, under her floppy straw sun hat, John had resigned himself to never getting his new Ray Bans back, they were hers now, she had on a lovely lemon bikini and had brought her patterned sarong up with her. She was sitting up reading, one lovely leg extended, the other bent, he knew she would be holding her Kindle where it wouldn't cast a shadow on her, she wanted to be brown when she got back, and she would put a lot of effort into getting that way. Everyday he loved her all over again, he felt slightly embarrassed to himself that he lusted after her everyday, but she was gorgeous and he was just a man . It soon started to cloud over, John suggested a stroll along the boardwalk to see what was on this evening, Kayleigh heartily agreed. They had a look at the mostly closed shops and found out where the different bars were, as they passed the Sports bar, John noticed it was showing an English football game ,he pretended not to be interested  but Kayleigh noticed. She yawned and said ,

” I think I'll go back have a nap then shower and do my hair for tonight . Why don't you watch United ? “

“City” he corrected her.

“City” she repeated “And pop into the store thingy for nibbles when they its finished”

“ Sure?” asked John.

“Of course see you later” she said with a kiss on the cheek.

He watched the game, got some nibbles , a few bottles of water and headed back with a smile to the cabin.

“Kayleigh love it's me” he said knocking at the door.

The door opened and she was standing hair and makeup immaculate, naked except for a pair of killer heels and John's socks.

“ What ?” She giggled as John quickly entered and shut the door behind him..

“Hope you don't mind me using your socks,me shoes are new and I need to stretch them ?”,she then lifted her magazine sat on the bed and  carried on reading.

John was showering thinking what a lucky bastard he was when Kayleigh came in,

” Sorry John, I need a wee”. She finished washed her hands looked at him, raised her eyebrows and left the room.

John hated the fact that he couldn't be as free and unabashed as that with her yet.But he knew it would come.

He walked into the bedroom drying himself,she looked over and laughed

“ What ?” asked John

“Waxing isn't really a good idea for men, is it ?  It's not pretty at the best of times but waxed it looks like the last turkey in the butchers Christmas window “

“Thanks darling “ he said laughing.

Suddenly she became serious,

“Oh John have I made you impotent with my demands ?,I'm so sorry I thought you could handle me !!. Maybe i can help?.She walked over towards him slowly and seductively smiling and looking him straight In the eyes, “Oh false alarm” she said giggling “back to me magazine then. Get dried quick John you'll get a chill”

“….kin tease “he said under his breath.

Soon they were ready to go out ,he was in chinos and a polo shirt and casual shoes she was in a mid thigh yellow bodycon dress with those killer heels she was stunning .

 

As they neared the dining room they noticed a young couple walking towards them .

“ They look like us” said Kayleigh nodding ,John looked at the couple, sure enough he was in chinos and polo she was in a yellow bodycon dress . He was the taller of the two,she was a little redhead with killer heels .

“Aye twenty years ago  maybe “said John .

“If only “said Kayleigh.

Only difference was they were walking side by side not touching each other. They reached the dining room door at the same time.

“Hiya” said the young girl “hope you don't mind me mentioning it but we  thought you looked like us walking along there”

“Oh we don't mind”  said Kayleigh “we thought the same. Were you on the Manchester flight ?”

“ Yes we were “

“Want to share a table ?” Kayleigh asked, she felt John stiffen  but squeezed his hand,” John and I love company “

”That would be lovely “ the girl replied.

“I'm Kayleigh and this is John” Kayleigh said once they had sat down.

“I'm Claire and this is Ian” said the younger girl. They all shook hands.

“How long you been together ?” asked Kayleigh.

“We're not” Ian replied “this is supposed to be my honeymoon but the bride didn't turn up so l brought Claire instead”.

“Bugger “ said John.

“ How terrible” Kayleigh said putting her hand over her mouth

“I'm his sister Claire” added “well half sister same mum different dad”

“My dad died when I was 3 months” said Ian  then mum married again and had Claire”

We're close “ Claire said patting her brothers arm.

“So” said Ian “I take it you and John are brother and sister?.”

“No… no we are not thank you!” blustered John, “why would you assume that I have to be her bloo….”

“Calm down John “said Kayleigh holding his hand .

“John and I are married actually “

“No ring” said Claire apologetically.

“ My fingers are a bit swollen, so I couldn't get them on tonight unfortunately “

The rest of the evening went great ,John told the dogging story and piss throwing episode. Kayleigh explained about the big gay mute ,Ian and Claire joined in with a few funny stories of their own.

After dinner they decided to go to the piano bar for a few drinks.

John went to the bar to order drinks,

“ You have lovely children” an older English woman said to him, as he waited.

“Eh ?”said John.

The old woman nodded to John's table,

“Your kids are lovely” she repeated

“Oh “John clicked “they're not mine love”.

Kayleigh had joined him to carry the drinks back .

“I was saying to your husband” the woman carried on “ your Kids are lovely “

“Oh” said Kayleigh “ he's not their father”.

The old woman looked a bit shocked.

“ They have different dads , don't think I know their dads names come to think of it “.Kayleigh added.

Kayleigh left the bar ,leaving the older woman wondering about some people's morals. About midnight Ian and Claire a little worse for wear having kept up with Kayleigh drink for drink, decided it was time to head to bed, John and a tipsy Kayleigh followed soon after. Kayleigh sat on the end of the bed John did his teeth and washed.

“ You okay love ?”

“ Seas choppy tonight ain't it John ?“

“ No it's dead flat, you feeling rough ?”

“ Nope, not at all , not even slightly,  yes I am , I'm gonna sleep sitting up “

“ Do you need a hand to undress, Kayleigh?, John walked over and lifted her head , “ how in the name of all that's holy can she sleep like that ?”

He slipped her shoes off , managed to get her dress off, and threw the duvet over her, he didn't sleep too well, he was checking on her all night but, she slept through.


	11. The word is racy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go ashore .

The ship had anchored earlier in the morning and John had been awake since, he had showered early , put the kettle on and was sitting on the balcony having his second brew when, the love of his life surfaced.

“ Morning gorgeous, wanna cuppa ?“ 

“ Yes please, where we at today ?” 

” Beach day today  Labadee, zip line , barbecue, sunbeds, tropical island usual sort of thing” 

“ When ?” 

“ We can get off at 11 so we've a couple of hours yet, time for breakfast, if you want ?”

“ Oh I want John, but where's that cuppa, I'm parched ?” 

She stepped out onto the balcony naked and went to sit down, she screamed and stood up again quickly.

“ Ow ,ow I've burned my arse, you could have told me the bleeding chair was red hot !!” 

“ I didn't bloody know did I ?” 

Suddenly the two of them burst out laughing,

“ What are we like ? “ Kayleigh said smiling.

“ I'll make your tea, you sit on my chair, assuming you can sit “ 

“ Ha bloody ha “ 

After their tea, Kayleigh showered and did her hair, John got their beach bags ready, he stepped back out onto the balcony whilst Kayleigh got her bikini sorted.

“ What do you think ?” Kayleigh had backed out onto the balcony to let John see the back of her bikini first.

“ Jesus there's nowt to that is there ?, two bits of string and a bit dental floss up your arse crack by the look of it “ 

“ And ?” she turned to face him, the top of the bikini was two small triangles that barely covered her ample breasts, the bottom was another small triangle covering “ the goods” 

“ You can't wear that out “ 

“ Why not ?”  

“ You just can't okay ?” 

“ I love it I've always wanted one of these” 

“ Where did you get it ?” 

“ On sale at Victoria's Secret, got a few when you went to the fishing shop, I wanted to surprise you” 

“ You're not wearing that out “

“ Pardon ? “

“  I said you're not wearing that out “

“ Oh I heard you, when I said pardon I was giving you time to reconsider “ 

“ Reconsider what ?” 

“ Telling me what I can and can't do that's what “ 

“ It's racist “ 

“ Racy John if you're going to be chauvinistic get it right, the word is racy “ 

“ I know the word thank you, that my beloved is the confederate flag you have festooned on your lovely bazookas , the white supremacist racist southern states pro slavery flag “ 

“ Oh”

“ Aye bloody oh, you didn't get a pointy white hat with it did you ? “

“ A what, are you getting kinky John?” 

“ KKK Kayleigh “ 

“ What the chicken place ?” 

“ The what ?” 

Suddenly John realised she was pulling his leg ,

“ Very funny Kitson “ 

“ Redmond, pity I always wanted to have one, it reminds me of the girls on those glory hole videos “ 

“ Glory hole videos ?” 

“ Me and Kieron watch them, he likes them “ 

“ Kieron? “ 

“ Aye Kieron, my brother you remember him don't you ?”

“ You and Kieron watch glory hole videos ?” by now John was incredulous.

“ Yes, all those big trucks getting stuck in the mud, and having to get towed out, he thinks it's hilarious, and the girls supporting it usually have bikinis like this, and a can of Bud” 

“ Mud hole “ 

“ Glory hole John, trust me on this, it's glory hole” 

“ Nope “ 

“ I'll show you , anyway I'll go change “ 

A few moments later, John walked in to the cabin, Kayleigh had a similar bikini on but it was the stars and stripes, it looked good on her, as he shut the door behind him, she was looking at her phone, John knew by the look on her face she found something on it distasteful.

“ Eurg, dirty bitches “ she shut it down and looked at John.

“ You googled Glory hole didn't you ?” John chuckled. 

Kayleigh slapped him, but not too hard.

“ What were that for ?” 

“ For knowing John, for knowing,you dirty pig “

 

They got their beach bags ready, and headed off for breakfast, the dining room was busy, obviously there were a lot of people going ashore today. John found a table while Kayleigh got the food, when she came back John went for the teas and toast, they had unconsciously developed this routine. 

The announcement over the tannoy system, met with moans and groans from many of the passengers, John just looked on nonplussed.

“ What's a tender John?” 

“ Sort of a big lifeboat, but it's got a cabin sort of thing “ 

“ So why we getting it into shore then, what's wrong with the gang thing ? “

“ Refuelling he said, not a problem should be fun “ 

“ Want a top up ?” Kayleigh asked her curiosity sated.

John nodded, he knew getting a tender into harbour would really test how well Kayleigh was over her aquaphobia, if indeed she was. 

After a few cups of tea, they headed for the exit on deck 3, and joined a milling crowd on the staircase.

“ Is there only one ?” she asked.

“ Tender ?”

“ Aye ?” 

“ Wouldn't imagine so, usually run a sort of shuttle service from what I've read “

“ Good” she smiled, “ soon get to show off my husband on a tropical beach, who'd have thought it eh ?”

“ Who indeed “ John thought.

After only a few minutes they moved along enough for John to gauge that they should be on the next tender, sure enough, as the tender held station next to the ship they were ushered aboard. From their balcony, and even from the dining room window, the water looked calm, down here however it was a whole different ball game, they were told to time their stepping on to coincide with the movement of the little boat, with trepidation John stepped aboard, he turned and held his hand out to offer reassurance to Kayleigh, he needn't have bothered, he knew by her smile she was enjoying this.

“ Go upstairs John “ she said pointing, when she had joined him on deck, “ get fresh air “

John obliged and the two of them sat on the padded benches at the rear of the boat.

Soon they were heading to the shore, the boat rising and falling rhythmically, Kayleigh was smiling, squeezing John's hand and looking all around her.

“ Bounty “ she suddenly said .

“ Eh ?” 

“ Reminds me of the advert for Bounty, the tropical island, “ a taste of paradise “ 

John had a taste too, the taste of vomit , he suddenly turned and retched over the rear of the boat , several times.

“ John, John are you alright ?” 

John nodded, but was sick again. Kayleigh fished a handkerchief and a bottle of water out of her bag. She wiped John's mouth and got him to drink some water,

“ Did you eat something dodgy ?” 

“ No love, had this before when me and me dad went to the Isle of Man for the TT , got sick on the ferry, thought it was because I'd been drinking then , clearly not “ 

“ Clearly “ 

“ Sorry love “ 

“ You do realise that we're not kissing until you've brushed your teeth? “ 

“ Aye right “ he chuckled.

He looked at Kayleigh's expression, 

“ Oh right, you're serious “ 

The tender pulled up at a small pier, the eager passengers disembarked quickly, all heading in different directions. John walked in front, he didn't go far without turning, Kayleigh was continually stopping to take pictures or video, all the while grinning. They found two sun beds in a nice spot, within easy walking distance of both food and drink. Kayleigh took off her vest top and long skirt, John was sure that a couple of young men facing them gulped when they saw her, John stared at one who lifted his sunglasses to get a better look. They had applied protection before they disembarked, so a quick spray and she was ready. John handed her back her sun hat, she bunched her hair under it , reclaimed the Ray Bans that John somehow thought were his and lay down, John moved her flip flops under the bed into the shade. He went to the bar for a couple of cold ones, he came back to find her asleep

“ Eat, sleep repeat “ he said to himself before lying down. Life he decided didn't get much better than this. Being in a beautiful location, with a beautiful women, having a wonderful honeymoon, and most of all not having a worry in the world. He sniffed away a tear,

“ Steady John you nearly showed emotion there “ he said to himself.

The sound of steel drums in the background lulled him to sleep.


	12. Old Glory.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life doesnt get much better than this.

“ John ?“ he tried to ignore her, but she was nothing if not persistent. “ Johnathan?”

He still didn't answer

“ Reders ?” 

“ I bloody hate that name “ he said not opening his eyes.

“ I know “ she giggled, “ you should have answered me then”

“ So I've answers now, what can I do for you my sweet ?”

“ Are the toilets clean ?”

“ I don't know, I haven't been have ah ?”

“ Well go now “ 

“ Why ? I don't  need “ 

“ But if you go you can tell me “

“ I don't go to the ladies do ah ?, gents could be spotless and the ladies still reek of piss, so once again why ?” 

“ Because I asked ?” she pouted and fluttered her eyelashes.

“ Might as well, I'll get no peace if I don't , will ah ?” 

“ Probably not “ 

John chuckled as he slipped into his flip flops, put his hat on and started off.

“ John ?”

“ Yes dear ?” John replied smiling.

“ Bring a cocktail or two back darling, I've got an awful thirst “ 

John doffed his cap, bowed and chuckling headed to the bar via the gents.

As he headed to the bar he noticed a few people drinking what seemed to be the very thing, he didn't know what was in it but, that didn't matter it looked just right. 

After a trip to the surprisingly spotless toilet he strolled to the cooking area, the mixed aromas of burgers, chicken and steak met him halfway,

“ Never cruise if you're dieting “ he said idly to himself.

He went to the bar,

“ Two of those things please “ pointing was a universal language.

He walked back and stood between Kayleigh and the sun, making sure she was in his shadow.

“ Oh it's dark already “ she sniggered “ oh is that for me ?” 

John handed her the coconut with two straws, a cocktail parasol and a sparkler in it.

“ Looks great John, that's how I always imagined drinking a cocktail in a place like this, it's so quintessentially Caribbean isn't it ?” 

“ Quintessentially? “ 

“ Was that the right word ?” 

“ Aye love ,it was “

Kayleigh did a little celebratory fist pump.

“ Oh jesus that's strong, not sure if I should drink it or wash my paint brushes in it “ John said having sipped his own cocktail.

Kayleigh took a long sip, smacked her lips, smiled and carried on drinking. She held her hand out palm up, John put his coconut in it .

“ I'm getting a diet coke, you want another turpentine smoothie ?” 

Kayleigh held two fingers up.

“ And you “ John jokingly said , once again heading to the bar.

When he got there there was a queue, instead of joining it he sat down in the sun for a minute taking in his surroundings, white sand beaches, azure sea stretching beyond the horizon , huge white cruise ship sitting at anchor, the orange coloured tenders going to and fro, dwarfed by the mothership, the high pitched laughter of children in the playground, the immaculately dressed crew, the life guards, the palm trees, he half expected Judith Chalmers and the wish you were here team to appear, this truly was paradise. He looked over towards Kayleigh, she waved to him, he smiled and waved back, paradise indeed.

He headed back, precariously balancing two coconut rum surprises, as they were called and his diet coke.

“ Just put them down John, “ 

“ Don't you want them…….?”

“ No put them down, I need you to look at something” 

John shrugged and put them down.

“ What have I to look at ?” 

“ Am I showing owt ?”

“ Eh ?” 

“ Bits “ 

“ Oh “ John looked as discreetly as he could. 

“ Am I ?”

“ Nope, all tucked in, why did you ask ?”

“ I heard two young guys walking past, one said to the other, “ That's a nice looking old glory ain't it?” the other one just nodded”

“ Old glory ain't your vajayjay you plumb, that's what Americans call their flag “ Old glory “ , they were probably commenting on how good your bikini looks on you “ 

“ Oh right that's fine then, I thought I were flashing my fan…….”

“ Hiya Kayleigh “ Liam the crew member they had met at check in was walking over to them, “ how are you today ?” 

“ Hello you, I'm fine thank you “ 

“ And you Mister Redmond, are you well ?” 

“ Aye Liam son, I am thanks “ 

“ Sooo lovelys, would either of you have a skill or talent that you'd like to share ?” 

“ Such as ?” Kayleigh asked.

“ Well as you may have gathered, I'm part of the entertainment team” Liam emphasised the fact by doing a small comical dance,” and as such I'm recruiting for our passenger talent night, sooo …” 

“ No sorry Liam neither John nor I…….” 

“ I'll do it”  John interrupted “ put my name down.” 

“ John !” Kayleigh squeaked in surprise “ really?” 

“ Aye, why not, yolo as they say, put my name down son, I'll sing okay ?” 

“ Okay Mister Redmond, okay thanks “ 

“ John” 

“ Pardon ?” 

“ Call me John Liam, okay?” 

“ Okay John, thanks again “ 

“ What?” John said to a staring Kayleigh as Liam walked off.

“ So you're gonna sing ?” 

“ Not be the first time “ 

“ Car Share Buddy ?” she nodded enthusiastically.

“ How many bloody times, no, that's for you, only you” 

“ Can’t fault a girl for trying eh ?” 

“ No I suppose not” 

As John got ready to sit down, Kayleigh slurped the last of her cocktail,

“ Oh dear mister Redmond, I appear to have finished these, as your not comfy yet how about…..?” 

“ Christ no rest for the wicked eh ?, how many ?” 

“ Only two , i'm not an alcoholic you know ?” 

“ Not yet “ John mumbled as he headed off.

As he headed to the bar he noticed that there were queues forming at the barbecue area, his curiosity piqued he headed over, he collected two plates, burger, steak, chicken, a little salad, some rolls and cutlery, he managed to grab one of the few remaining trays, and after squeezing two drinks on with the comestibles headed back, towards what appeared to be empty beds, as he got nearer, a hand waved from the sea, as he got closer he saw the red hair, it seemed that her hydrophobia was well and truly cured. Kayleigh Redmond swimming in the sea, who’d have thought it.

John sat down and waved,Kayleigh waved back, John lifted a chicken drumstick and waved it, Kayleigh gave him the thumbs up, ducked under the water and swam towards him. He was surprised how stylish a swimmer she was considered how long her phobia had lasted. She swam until she could stand, she regained her footing, stood and proceeded to twist her hair into a ponytail and wring some water out, then as she walked towards John she shook it loose.

“ You look like an advert for shampoo “ John said smiling. 

“ Eh, what you on about ?”

“ All the hair flick, over the shoulder stuff “ 

“ Are you on glue ?” Kayleigh smiled as she used one of John's sayings,” ‘cause you're rambling love “

“ Ha bloody ha, get your lunch cheeky mare “ 

“ Lovely thank you “ she smiled lovingly as he put her lunch on her lap.

“ Here I thought you needed the lav ?” John said through a mouthful of chicken.

“ I went “

“ When?” 

“ I didn't go swimming for the exercise John “

“ Dirty bitch “ John chuckled.

“ You decided yet ?”

“ Decided?”

“ What you'll sing? “ 

“ Got an idea yes “ 

“ And ?”

“ You'll find out when I sing “

“ Go on “

“ No “ 

“ Spoilsport “ 

“ Want a drink ?” John said getting ready to stand.

“ My turn darling, you've waited on me all day, I'll go “ kissing him on the ear she walked to the bar. John smiled as he watched her wiggle away.


	13. " You'd have got some ?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Kayleigh can both attract unwanted admirers.

“High there “

“ Hello” Kayleigh said dismissively, not making eye contact .

“ Can I get you a drink darling? “

“ No it's okay , I've got the full package thank you “

“ You certainly have darling “ be chuckled, looking her up and down.

Kayleigh tried to ignore the creep, but she could feel him ogling her.

“ Come on darling, let me get you a drink eh ?”

“ No thank you, I'm getting one for my husband as well”

The charmer wasn't taking no for an answer. He slid off the bar stool and pressed himself up alongside Kayleigh. He put his arm around her waist.

“ Look darling, I'm only being sociable “ as he spoke he stared at Kayleigh's cleavage.

“ Red “ Kayleigh said.

“ What ?”

Kayleigh turned towards him and flung his hand off of her.

“ Your wife's costume is red, and if you don't keep your hands to yourself “ darling”, so will your face be when I slap you senseless, so why don't you take your false teeth, your ridiculous wig and your halitosis over to your fat wife with her fake nails, fake hair and fake tits before I drag you there, and explain what an effing creep you are eh ?”

“ Alright love ?“ John suddenly said as he appeared beside Kayleigh.

“I'm fine John, I was just declining this gents offer of a drink “

The creep slunk off. John lifted their drinks and the two of them walked back to the sunbed.

They lay soaking up the sun for a while, holding hands occasionally.

“ Do I dress like a slut ?”

“ No “

“ I'm serious do ah ?”

“ I'm serious, no “

“ You sure ?“

John sat up and swung around to face Kayleigh.

“ What brought this on?, was that creep hitting on you ?”

“ Aye”

“ Right where is the little pervert? “ John stood up to look.

“ No John please, forget it “

“ But he's got you upset”

“ No he hasn't, I can handle shit like him easily enough, he's just got me thinking that's all”

“ And your thoughts are ?”

Kayleigh sat up and faced John.

“ Would you honestly tell me if you thought I was dressed inappropriately, be honest John?”

“ Yes I would, hand on heart, I wouldn't want people laughing or talking about you behind your back anymore than you would “

“ So my bikini isn't too brief “

“ It's skimpy but not overly so, the other one was I told you that”

“ Why did he think I was fair game, what is it about me that made him think that ?”

“ Kayleigh, your gorgeous…..”

“ John yo………..”

“ Let me finish love eh?, you have curves you know you do, despite what most women think, men like curves, most of us aren't interested in bloody stick insects,  you're blessed with a fine pair of chesticles, you have a well defined waist, you're hippy but not excessively so, nice firm butt and thighs, your hair makes you stand out, you have a smile that lights up a room, a brilliant personality, and you ooze self confidence, and apart from here on the beach your makeup is always immaculate, that's why he tried his luck, he couldn't help himself “  

“ I love you John “ She said smiling.

“ How lucky am I then eh ?”

“ Excuse me, I said I love you John “

“ And I love you Kayleigh “

“ Don't make me wait next time Johnathan okay?”

“ I'm not as comfortable as I was earlier “ John said squirming on the sunbed.

“ Fancy heading back ?” Kayleigh said.

“ Do you ?”

“ I think I do John, truth be told I'm at the point where I can't wait to get this oil washed off”

John was looking down the front of his shorts.

“ How I got sand in my boxers is anybody's guess”

“ Right let's go then “.

The gathered up their belongings, John put his shirt on, Kayleigh her top and skirt, once  they got to the wooden walkway they slipped their flip flops on.

“ You gonna be okay love, on the tender ?“

“ Well ah can't bleedin swim back can ah ?” John said a  little apprehensively.

“ You'll be fine brave soldier”

John leaned in for a kiss, at the last minute Kayleigh turned and John got her cheek.

“ Spoilsport “

“ Vomit breath “

“ Fair enough “

The trip back on the tender was vomit free, much to both their relief, they basked for a few moments in the air conditioned chill of their cabin, being careful not to get sand everywhere.

“ Best strip in the shower John, we can wash it out,”

“ Good thinking, you first?”

“ Will you wash my back ?”

“ When do I ever say no to that?”

“ No I mean just wash my back”

“ Oh alright then”

They showered separately, by the time John had finished Kayleigh had done her face and hair and was sitting on the balcony enjoying the cool breeze, glass in hand.

“ I've put the kettle on love, you want one?”

“ No ta John, waters fine “

“ Water?” you ill ?”

“ No I've had enough to drink today, cold water is fine”

“ Aye, suppose “

John reappeared a few minutes after, cup in hand. He had just sat down when Kayleigh did her by now well known fake cough.

“ Ahem Jonathan ?”

“ Aye ?”

“ Did you brush ?”

“ Of course “

“ Okay then “

Kayleigh stood put her glass on the table, took John's cup from him, placed that on the table and stood looking at him.

“ Brace yourself Johnathan “ She said and sat in his lap , twisting so she was side on to him. John didn't need a second invitation, he gently held her head and they kissed, gently, passionately, lovingly, enjoying the closeness and comfort of a deep seated love coursing through their flushed sensitive lips.

“ I wish I could make you feel how I feel, just once Kayleigh darling, let you see what I see in you, to have you feel what I feel for you, to let you see yourself through my eyes, to share the wonder in my life, to know how much I love you “ John whispered sweetly in Kayleigh's ear.

“ Oh John, that's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me honestly “

“ It's true though, I can never explain it enough, tell you enough, or even show you, no matter how hard I try…...hey are you crying?”

Kayleigh just nodded , John held her tighter and kissed her head.

“ Daft bat “

“ Shut up “ she said softly.

Eventually her sobbing stopped.

“ Sorry love “ he said apologetically.

She stood up and faced him.

“ Don't apologise for that John, don't ever apologise for making me cry ‘ cause you were romantic, it makes me love you more “

Kayleigh rubbed her eyes, then she looked at her hands. John suddenly smiled at her.

“ I've got panda eyes now, haven't ah ?”

“ Yup “

“ Waterproof my arse, No.7 mascara will be getting an email of complaint when we get home” she walked back into the cabin, mumbling about “ bloody Boots “ or something.

John finished his tea and went inside, Kayleigh, was sitting still in her underwear touching up her makeup. She smiled in the mirror at him ,

“ What's on tonight that you fancy ? “

“ Apart from you ?”

“ Yes husband dear, apart from me”

“ Well “ John said “ there's a Billy Joel tribute in the piano bar, and then Karaoke night in the top floor bar”

“ You like Billy Joel “

“ And you like Karaoke, so a bit of something for us both eh ?”

“ Can we go for a walk later, around the promenade deck outside ?”

“ Aye, that would be nice love, really nice “

John started looking out his clothes for the evening.

“ John ?”

“ Aye ?”

“ Do you mind if I wore trousers tonight ?”

“ I've told you before Kayleigh, you dress how you like, I'll give my opinion if I'm asked, once you're dressed but you dress as you please, okay ?”

“ It's just, I know you like me in a nice dress “

“ I like you in anything “

“ Thanks”

“ Ay up, when did this get delivered ?” John lifted a plain white envelope from behind the door,” got my name on it “.

John opened the envelope, Kayleigh watched him smile and nod as he read it.

“ Don't keep me in suspenders John, what is it ?”

“ It's from Liam, asking if I can nip down to let him know what I'll be singing and what band assistance I'll need “

“ What are you singing?”

“ Thought I'd sing a little ditty called “ mind your own business nosey mare” do you know it ?”

“ Oh I know it alright smart arse “

“ Right I'll nip down now while you're getting dressed, see you soon “

“ Cheeky bugger “ Kayleigh giggled as John left.

 

John was back within 15 minutes, he entered the cabin to find Kayleigh dressed and bent over the bed with her back to him, taking inventory of her clutch bag contents.

“ Way hey, recognise that face” he said jokingly “ how you doing Brenda ?”

“ Very droll……..daddy “

Kayleigh finished putting what she needed in her bag and stood up to face John.

“ Bloody hell, how can you change hairstyles that quickly?”

“ You like ?”

“ Very much “. When John left Kayleigh had her hair down, now it was in a tidy bun thing, with curls down around her ears. She had on her new black leather look jeans, black heels, killer heels, an off the shoulder white blouse, her diamond wedding pendant, her diamond earrings and her good watch, as usual John felt like a second class citizen next to her”

“ You're staring again Reders “

“ Sorry but you're stunning love “

“ Don't know about stunning, I'm flipping starving , C’ mon Mambo it's food time “

In the restaurant they decided to share , they were shown to a table with a couple about their own ages, perhaps slightly older already seated.

“ Hello, I'm Kayleigh and this is my husband John “

“ Hey Maude we gotta share with limeys “

John took an instant dislike to the fat American,

“ We've never been in the Navy, why would you think that ?” John asked.

“ Huh ?” the American asked.

“ Limeys is an old archaic term for British sailors, and as neither my wife or myself have served, why did you think we had ?” John was direct on the verge of bluntness, Kayleigh picked up on it immediately

“ No Hank those poor people are having to share with you ! “ she winked at Kayleigh.

“ Best answer to, why do you think they were in the Navy ? “

“ I didn't “

“ Yes you did Hank , best you leave the talking to me, you just read the menu and find what you're gonna complain about next huh ?”

“ I just thought “

“ No you didn't Hank you never do “

“ But “

“ The menu Hank , just the menu “

Dinner turned out to be fine, Hank a retired paramedic from Noo joy say, as he pronounced it, New Jersey to John and Kayleigh, and his wife Maude a children's nurse, were celebrating their Rudy wedding.

Hank apologised for the limey remark, he had meant it in jest, John and Kayleigh believed him.

“......... the land of the free and keeps the world that way “ Hank said explaining America's role in world politics .

“ Nope, I disagree “ Kayleigh said.

John, Maude and Hank all looked at her expectantly.

“ If I wanted to, i don't but if I wanted to “ Kayleigh started “ I could pile all my money in notes on my lawn, cover it with union Jack flags, effigies of the crown and parliament and blow raspberries as the national anthem played as I set fire to it. And i'd be allowed to because England is a free country, properly free “

“ America is more free “ Hank said.

“ What about Colin thingy the quarterback , he didn't stand for your anthem and got pilloried, how is that being free, that's a dictatorship that, do as the state says not what you want “

“ Well Hank, “ Maude said laughing  “ You got your ass handed to you there “

“ Guess I did “ Hank said doffing his imaginary cap.

 

After dinner John and Kayleigh enjoyed a few drinks, as they listened to a pretty decent pianist, John singing in Kayleigh's ear causing her goosebumps . She was beginning to like Billy Joel. John sung most of them to her, staring at her, holding her hand, whispering I love you, every now and again. Kayleigh had been drinking coke or orange juice all night, she wouldn't admit it to John but she had felt a little worse for wear earlier in the day.

John however had had a few Gentleman Jack's, quite a few.

“ John are you drunk?” Kayleigh asked as he tripped going upstairs to the Karaoke,

“ Merry perhaps, fluffy drunk “

They both laughed, remembering the night of the fancy dress.

“ Just think John, if Elsie hadn't phoned when she did, I'd have got some “

“ You'd have got some ? “ John said.

“ I wouldn't have had to wait an extra month go get acquainted wi little John “ she wiggled her eyebrows as she said it. John giggled and followed her into the Crows nest bar, the sound of someone murdering “ Oops I did it again” meeting them on arrival.

 

When they got in John put his name on the list of singers, went to the bar and then joined Kayleigh at a table. Some of the singers were good, most were mediocre.  Soon it was John's turn, John's rendition of Enrique's Hero was so good that Kayleigh got into a physical confrontation with two young American girls who really really wanted John to be their Hero for the night and were not shy about telling him so, as they stood at the stage. Kayleigh had gone up to watch John and had heard them.

“Don't you  do that to me again” she said as she literally dragged him out .

“Do what ?”

“ You know fine well what “ she growled .” Sing like that !”

“Like what ?  I was singing like I always sing “

“No you were not !! “ she shouted “ You were all doey eyed and husky and and…”

She was struggling to find the words

“ Loved up is what I was, I was singing to you , you always ask me to sing to you don't you ?”

“ Well those  teenage slappers thought you were singing to them, and so did I,and they were effing loving it “ she said snarling in to his face to the extent he had to back up.

“So that's what all that hand waving and finger pointing was about “

“ I told them to back off  because you were mine, and you need to remember that too “

“ What the fuck has gotten into you ? “

“I can't compete with the likes of them “

“Compete how ? Why ? Why would you think ….?”

“Come on John you saw them, two young  blondes legs up to their arses and busts you could balance a pint on.”

“And ? “ .

“How can I compete with the likes of them ?” She repeated. tearing up.

He suddenly realised that like him she also had her insecurities, and must have felt that the two younger girls were a threat to her .

“Kayleigh”  he said grabbing her shoulders and looking into her teary eyes “ I was singing to you only you ,I didn't see anyone else only you, but you're right, there is no competition between you and them “ she pushed away from him and scowled .

” It's you I want , you I'm married to, you I want to spend every day I have left on earth with, how fucking shallow do you think I am, that I would want to throw that away, for a fumble with some effing stranger ?. You already won my heart , there is no need to compete with anyone ever , get that into your fucking head will you.” “ He turned and strode off.

He walked a few meters then turned

“Well you coming or what ?”

”Yes “  she angrily replied.

They walked to the cabin in stoney silence, got into bed and John turned his back to her and fell asleep without saying a word.

John woke at 3 .12 ,he didn't feel Kayleigh beside him, he turned and noticed the toilet light was on and he was sure he could hear sobbing.

She was sitting on a towel knees to chest crying,

“What's wrong love ? I'm sorry if I was a bit harsh earlier don't cry please “.

“ You just don't get it do you? “she said between sobs. “ I need you so much that the thought of not having you scares me to death. I just thought earlier how easy it would be to lose you to someone younger, prettier more exciting and that thought breaks my heart “

John sat down beside her and held her close.

“ You too ? He said

“ What do you mean ? “ she sobbed.

“ I feel that fear every time I look at you .I don't deserve someone as special as you Kayleigh . Never in my wildest dreams did I think I could meet befriend and fall in love with someone so way out of my league, and have them love me back. It scares the shit out of me every day.”

“ But I would never leave you John, what I feel for you is special"

“ And I feel the same about you “ He kissed her head softly. “ come on back to bed you'll get piles sitting here”

”I love you John “she said as they cuddled .

”I know “ he said, ”and I love you “ He replied

“I know” said Kayleigh.” I know you do “


	14. It's like sex with your clothes on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tries something new, and performance time gets nearer.

Kayleigh's toilet floor chat with John was fresh in his memory when he woke. He loved Kayleigh with an overwhelming intensity, she was the only woman for him, he knew that if he hadn't found her, and only her, he would never had married, ever . He felt not exactly worried but a little disappointed in himself that he hadn't been able to convince her of that. He was born with a Kayleigh shaped hole in his heart, he set himself a task, make her see that she's his whole world, and always will be.

There was a gentle breeze blowing through the open balcony window, the heavy curtains gently swaying,

“ She must be out there” he thought.

It was only a quarter to eight, he felt like lying a bit longer, but his bladder felt like a medicine ball, he got up used the lavatory, washed his hands and face, did his teeth and walked out to join Kayleigh. He opened the curtains, Kayleigh was sitting in one of the chairs, feet on the other facing the sun, John wasn't sure if it was a bikini or underwear she had on, he did notice that she had her earbuds in , and was either really into whatever she was listening to or asleep. He lifted her ipod from the table and paused it.

“ Oh “ Kayleigh opened her eyes to look, saw John standing at the door and smiled. John honest to god thought he was going to faint, he felt weak at the knees,

“ What is this strange power ?”he thought to himself.

Kayleigh walked over and hugged John tight.

“ I'm sorry “

“ Forget it, I were sharp wi you in all “

“ No John “ she looked up at him “ I'm truly sorry, I know that you'd never stray, and I'm sorry if I upset you suggesting it “

“ Forget it , it's done “

“ Someday I'll find the right words to explain, honestly I will, it's just that I worry that I don't know how to be the wife you want me to be “

John lifted Kayleigh's left hand up, he twisted her wedding band around her finger and smiled.

“ As long as you're wearing that, you're everything I want you to be, everything I'll ever want you to be, and everything I'll ever need. Knowing that you are my Missus Kayleigh Redmond is all I'll ever need, as long as I've got that, I've got it all”

" That's so lovely, you're all I ever want John honest, I'll love you forever I promise you that "

John kissed her forehead and hugged her tight, he squeezed her bum and walked out and sat in one of the chairs.He indicated to Kayleigh to sit in the other.

" Oh right " she said. She sat down facing John, he reached over and took her hands.

" I want you to know something love"

" Okay, I think "

" The only reason I got married, the single honest to God reason , is because it's to you. I know that there is, was, only one person in the whole universe who I was destined to wed, you "

" John I…….."

" Let me finish love, I think that everyone is born with a bit of them missing, a special part, a part that makes them complete, a part that they don't know they're missing. Some people find parts that are close, and make them fit, force them if you like, it does the job but somehow they know it's not quite right it never feels right. Others keep trying different pieces and each wrong one wears the edges a little, some like me, suddenly find the piece of their missing heart and it fits perfectly, it stops love leaking away, it makes it stronger, it makes them, makes me stronger and when I felt that sudden and unexpected feeling of completeness I knew the reason, you Kayleigh were the reason. You make me complete, no one else would. I know that better than I know me, and it's a feeling I could never live without. You're my life, without you I would be nothing, you Kayleigh were the reason I was put on earth, I only exist and have always only existed to be with you, I want every single minute of every day from now until the end of eternity to be with you, I'll never leave you darling never"

Kayleigh pulled her hands away, suddenly she jumped to her feet and ran inside, John was sure she was crying. He followed her in , she was in the toilet again. As he headed to the door She  stepped out.

" Did you rehearse that ?" She asked through her tears,dabbing her eyes with tissue.

" No I did not " John replied indignantly.

" So that was spontaneous?"

" And heartfelt , look love ………"

" Oh John " she moved to him and hugged him," what you said was how I feel, I feel like I've found my reason for being alive, that I've found exactly where I'm supposed to be , you know I don't believe in god and that, but I do believe in fate, and I believe it was our destiny to meet, become friends, lovers and marry "

" Pre ordained?"

" It was fate Johnathan fate "

" It was something special that's for sure "

" And it still is "

" And will be forever god willing "

" Fate John, not god "

John shook his head as she headed back outside, whatever brought them together, god , fate, chance or whatever, he would be eternally grateful to him, her, it or them.

 

John joined her on the balcony he stood behind her, put his arms around her waist and sighed deeply,

“ What's the sigh for ?”

“ That Kayleigh darling was a sigh of complete and utter contentment, I don't think I've ever felt so relaxed and comfortable in my entire life “

“ I feel safe John, that's how I feel, I know that whatever happens from now on in my life good or bad, I'll never have to face it alone, I'm safe in your arms “

They stood for a while, neither speaking just enjoying the gentle breeze.

“John ?”

“ Uh huh ?”

“ You're crushing Cagney and Lacey, move back will you ? “

“ Sorry girls “ John chuckled as he went to sit down.

Kayleigh turned to face him and adjusted herself. For some reason unknown to Kayleigh, John started giggling

“ What's funny?”

“ You do the same thing to the girls every day, I think it's funny that's all “

“ What do I do ?”

“ You tighten your bra straps, then, left first, you lift up your boob to make sure its sitting properly “

“ They have to be comfortable John “

“ And then you do the right, then you look at them,push them up, squeeze them together, look at your cleavage and nod “

“ No I don't, do I ?”

“ At least once a day”

“ I think I've got a nice cleavage “

“ You've got a wonderful cleavage, one of the best I've seen “

“ Oh, one of the best is it ?” she said smiling, hands on hips.

“ I meant the best love, the very best “

“ So what we doing today, no stop offs today ?” Kayleigh asked.

“ No it's a day at sea, sun beds ?”

“ Okay John, suits me , but please today no snoring okay?”

“ I don't snore “

“ What ?”

“ I don't snore “

“ John, it's like sharing a bed with a warthog “

“ A warthog, isn't that a fat pig ?, Kayleigh,  Kayleigh I'm talking to you, “

Kayleigh had gone into the toilet he was sure he could hear giggling .

 

They collected what they needed for the sun deck and after passing through the restaurant to collect tea and toast headed for the sun. They were lucky enough to get two beds together overlooking the small stage area, they laid out there towels and settled down, life was good. After about an hour some indistinct chatter over the poolside PA system gave way to the sound of salsa music. John looked up to see his wifes shapely rear wriggle in time with the music as she watched standing looking over the handrail.

“ Why not join in ?” John asked putting his hands on her hips.

“ Will we ?”

“ I meant you love, not me “

“ Oh, I just thought we could learn together “

“ Nah, not my cup of tea, you go down you've got natural rhythm “

“ Okay I think I will” she slipped on flip flops and headed down.

John could see her as he sat on his bed, she looked good but he was biased.

John started reading his kindle, enjoying the music, suddenly a shadow fell on him and he was aware of someone sitting down next to him.

“ I thought that was you John, how are you this morning ?”

“ John looked up and smiled, I'm fine Hank how are you ?”

“ I'm fine buddy just fine , Maude is having a spa session, so I'll have a walk then spend an hour in the cigar bar, a man needs his escape eh ?”

“ Certainly does “

“ Do you not dance ?”

“ Not samba no “

“ But Kayleigh does eh ?” Hank said nodding towards the stage area.

“ Not really, she's just going to try to learn”

“ You should too “

“ Not my cup of tea I'm afraid Hank “

“ Its everyone's cup of tea John, samba is sex with your clothes on, and lots of people watching, it's sensual, it's invigorating,  it's fun, it's something you can do together and believe me when you practice together at home, wow “

“ You dance I take it ? “

“ Every opportunity we get”

“ Think I might join her, if it's as good as you say “

“ Good idea John, it's sensual, yea that's the word sensual “ Hank got up and stretched.” If I was you John, I'd go now, lots of singles go to the dance classes “

“ Thanks “

“ Enjoy your dance son, tell Kayleigh I'm asking for her “

John smiled as Hank shimmied in time to the music towards the stairs.

“ Okay everyone, find a partner and we'll start going through a few simple moves” the instructor said.

“ May I ?”

Kayleigh looked around to see where the familiar voice came from, John was standing grinning.

“ Yes you may “ she beamed, and took his arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

They adopted the starting position and were soon lost to the rhythm, John had found something he really liked, and was surprisingly good at. Kayleigh kept smiling at him, and when she got it wrong and he got it right, she smiled even wider. Soon they were enjoying themselves, Kayleigh reckoned she was the right shape for samba, John didn't disagree.

All too soon the session ended, John was disappointed he really was lost in the intensity,

“ That was excellent, how do you fancy taking that up when we get home ?” John asked as they climbed the stairs back to the sun deck.

Kayleigh stopped and turned,

“ Seriously? “

“ Aye , I loved that “

“ There's quite a few places do classes not too far from us, if you're serious “

“ Don't you fancy it ?”

“ I'd absolutely love it John, anything we do together would be fun “

“ That's settled then, superb “ John rubbed his hands in glee.

After a break for lunch, they got back to their serious sunbathing, John had a few new playlists to work through, Kayleigh had her thoughts of getting pregnant to mull over.

“ John, Mister Redmond, are you awake “

“ Aye Liam I'm awake son, how are you “

“ I'm fine thank you, well John, as you know the passenger talent show is tonight, so the musical director wants to know if this arrangement is okay for you ?”

“ Oh let me see “ Kayleigh said sitting up.

“ No chance lady “ John said snatching it from a smiling Liam.” Anyway you can't read music “

“ No but I can read English John, and I'm guessing the name of the song is on there”

“ So Liam “ Kayleigh continued “ how does tonight happen, what's the procedure ?“

“ Well Missus, sorry Kayleigh, after dinner the performers, including the lovely John ….”

“ Oh there's two then ?”

“ I can hear you Kitson “

“ I know you can Redmond “

“ Sorry Liam carry on please “ Kayleigh said smiling.

“ The performers go to the reserved seats to the right of the stage, with the rest of their party of course, and I'll come get them, the cruise director will do a little introduction and off they go”

“ Are there many volunteers ?“

“ Ten so far “

“ That's fine Liam thank you “ , John said handing back the arrangement.

“ See you tonight then “ Liam said as he smiled and walked off.

“ You nervous John ?”

“ Nope “

“ When we going for dinner then ?”

“ Couple of hours yet love “

“ Wanna see if you can get me a slice of pizza now then, I'm fading away here “

John lifted up his sunglasses and looked towards Kayleigh, he opened his mouth to speak .

“ Don't even think about it Johnathan “ she said not even looking at him, “don't even think about it  “


	15. John from Manchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It performance night, and Kayleigh makes a friend.

“ If I knew what you were singing, I could help with wardrobe suggestions “ Kayleigh said smiling broadly at John.  
“ Do you never give up ?” John chuckled.   
“ My mama didn't raise no quitters John “  
“ Fine I know that love, fine I know “   
“ John just bloody tell me “   
“ Nope “   
“ Right then, you leave me no option but to inform you that I'm withdrawing your conjugal rights until you tell me “   
“ My what ?”   
“ Your conjugal rights, no nookie, no vajayjay for you young man until I find out what you're singing”   
“ Fair enough “   
“ Eh ?”   
“ Fair enough, I'll go without then “   
“ Oh you will will you ?”   
“ I think I can last until after the gig , or later tonight as we could call it “   
“ Should have used that threat earlier, shouldn't I ?” Kayleigh giggled.  
“ Yes but you wouldn't have would you ?”   
“ Of course I wouldn't, me and little John are right friendly “   
John smiled , god how he loved this woman.  
“ I'm nervous John, I've seen you perform tons of times now, and to bigger crowds than you'll have tonight, but I'm nervous for you, strange int it ?”  
“ Aye, I'm fine, as long as you're there I'm not in the least bit nervous, in fact I'm looking forwards to it , it's a special song, for a special person “ John kissed Kayleigh's forehead.  
“ John ?”  
“ What love ?”  
“ I'm glad you didn't tell me, I'm looking forwards to the surprise “   
“ So you haven't withdrawn my whatsits ?”   
“ Of course not “   
“ How about a ……?.”   
“ Forget it Redmond I'm dressed for dinner “   
“ Can't fault a guy for trying “   
John was holding the door open for Kayleigh, as she passed him she kissed him,   
“ Don't ever stop trying darling, it makes me feel wanted “   
Kayleigh stepped outside the cabin, then rushed back in.  
“ Watch for them coming back “   
“ Who ? “   
“ Them in the next cabin, they're on the way out to dinner, watch in case they come back “   
John held the cabin door open and stood half in half out , watching the old couple next door walk away down the corridor. Kayleigh swung the balcony door open and stepped out, the curtains blew shut behind her, a few seconds later, she emerged back through the door, checked her hair in the mirror as she passed, and walked out of the cabin.  
“ What was that about ?” John asked as he caught up.  
“ I wanted to check something “   
“ Check what ?”   
“ Nothing important, I was just curious that's all “   
“ Oh alright then “. John knew when to pursue something, and when to forget it, this was one to forget. Kayleigh had a one piece catsuit on navy blue, round necked with an inset lace panel on the chest, navy blue flat sandals, and a nice little clutch bag, John felt dressed again, he wasn't going to admit it, but as usual Kayleigh had been right when she bought his clothes.  
“ Remind me not to drink too much tonight eh ?”  
“ Why ?”   
Kayleigh didn't answer directly, she just looked at John and swept her hand from her neck to her knees.  
“ Nope don't get it “   
“ If I need to pee John, I have to unzip this bloody thing all the way and pull it down round my knees”   
“ You what ?”   
“ To go to the toilet John I've got to strip “   
“ Oh right “ John said not entirely sure.  
“ I can't just whip it out like you do you know, I don't have a di………..”   
“ Table for Two or would you like to share Sir, Madam ?” the Head waiter at the dining room door asked.  
“ Two please “ John and Kayleigh said together, they looked at each other and sniggered.  
They were shown to a lovely table by the window, a family of four occupied the table to their right, mum dad and two children, one of them a little redheaded girl about eight.   
Throughout their meal, John caught the little girl glance over to them, and put her hand up to her mouth and speak to her mother, the mother kept shaking her head. John distinctly heard the word “ No “ a couple of times.   
A couple of times John made jokes and Kayleigh laughed out aloud, John turned to see the little girl smiling at them, suddenly caught she turned away, her face turning a colour akin to her hair.  
John was having his second coffee, Kayleigh had had one “ quite sufficient “ tea. 

“ Excuse me Mam “ the woman John and Kayleigh had assumed to be the mother of the group was looking directly towards them , attempting to catch Kayleigh's attention.  
“ Hiya, can I help you ?” Kayleigh said smiling broadly.  
John smiled inside, he could see the “ Miss Kitson Promotions Rep “ smile a mile off.  
“ I'm sorry to trouble you mam “ the woman continued, “but my daughter Amanda here, who you can see has the same hair colour as you was wondering if she may ask you a question about your hair ?“   
“ Certainly she can” Kayleigh addressed the girl directly, “ what would you like to know Amanda ?“   
“ Do you like your hair, is it real ? “ the girl blurted out .  
“ Yes it's very real, and yes I love it , do you like yours ? “   
“ No one I know has hair this colour they tease me “ Amanda replied.  
“ Why don't you and your mum come over here a minute, is that okay mum ?”   
“ Sure Mam “   
“ Please call me Kayleigh, and this is John my husband “ Kayleigh winked at John, “ and he has common hair like most people in here “   
Kayleigh took her phone out of her bag, she opened up her photos and showed the little girl one.  
“ See that woman there ?”  
“ Uh huh “ Amanda replied,  
“ She is my little sister, she's called Amanda too, but we call her Mandy, and she has red hair too, and this is my little brother Kieron, he's a soldier, he has short hair, but its red, my mum has red hair too, but my dad has boring grey and brown hair, he isn't special “  
“ I don't like it it makes me different “   
“ No, it makes us special, very special, look around you Amanda, how many people do you see with wonderful fiery red hair, only two, I know I counted, I know I've got it and I saw you had it, that's why I sat here, so people wouldn't have to search around to see us, did you notice John or me first ?”   
“ You, I noticed you first”  
“ And yet John was in front of me, and he's big, but he has dark hair so you didn't see him, he was ordinary, like your mum and dad and your brother, they have ordinary hair, not special “  
“ Have you ever changed it ?”   
John snorted   
“ Not the colour no, I change the style all the time but never the colour, God gave me this beacon for a reason, why would I change it ?”  
“ Did you get teased ?”  
“ Yes but I grew my hair longer, it showed them I was proud of it, and I still am”   
“ Thank you Kayleigh “ Amanda hugged Kayleigh.  
“ Thank you so much Kayleigh, I'm sure once she thinks over your chat, she'll come to appreciate her gift “ Her mum added.  
“ Enjoy it Amanda, a little thing my mum once said made good sense to me, if you go to the store for hair dye, you will see a hundred different types of red for people to change to, but only one brown and one black, everyone wants to be a redhead “   
Amanda looked at her mother and smiled   
“ That's true honey, you've seen that yourself”  
Amanda hugged Kayleigh again and made her way back to her table, a discussion soon had all four family members involved.  
“ Bye “ Kayleigh said as her and John left, she gave Amanda a special little wave .  
“ So “ John said when they got out of earshot “ God gave you, an avowed atheist, your hair did he ?”  
“ As far a she has to know ,yes “   
“ But you don't believe “  
“ They do though “   
“ How do you know that ?”   
“ John, they said Grace holding hands, mum and daughter were wearing crosses, and dad had that fish symbol thing, the Christian emblem on his shirt collar, don't need to be in Mensa to work that one out “  
John ushered Kayleigh into the lift, he stood in awe of her yet again. She noticed far more than he did, he decided to try to remember never to underestimate this little ball of fire “ 

“ Left or Right ?”  
“ Eh , I think Liam said Right, yes right that's it “   
“ Reserved he said, I'm assuming that's what's on those cards, soon see, this way Johnathan “  
Kayleigh marched down the theatre aisle, John tootling along in her wake, as she got nearer the stage she saw Liam, she waved to him, he waved back and then motioned for them to head towards him”   
“ Hiya, you're looking very dapper tonight Liam “ she said.  
“ Thank you madam, I wasn't sure about the yellow trousers “   
“ No they suit you “   
“ What do you think John ?” Liam asked lifting the hem of his jacket.  
“ Eh ?”   
“ Yellow trousers ?”   
“ Aye they are son very yellow “  
Liam looked bemused towards Kayleigh   
“ Don't “ she said smiling at Liam, “ he's not equipped to answer”   
“ Okay, right John they pulled names out of the hat and I'm afraid you are on last my love, don't know if that's good or bad, but I do know that you're the only one with a full band back up, and the only one who can read music, there are five singers including you, a comedian, three solo musicians and a juggler, I'm completely impartial, but they all stink, obviously I haven't heard you, but you would need to be pretty bad to be the worst, and I mean really bad, I'll come and get you while act nine is on, we'll set up what you need, and off you jolly well go, okay ?”   
“ Fine Liam thanks”   
“ Oh here's the so called comedian, Liam said under his breath, watch this for a performance “ he whispered to John and Kayleigh,   
“ Hiya Peter, how are you……………….” he walked towards the next performer to arrive.  
“ You nervous yet John? “  
“ No, I told you I don't get nervous gigging, I like doing it “   
“ But it's strangers here John “   
“ It's strangers most places love, that's how it works “   
“ Suppose “   
Kayleigh lifted John's arm and put it around her, she snuggled in as the theatre began to fill.  
The lights went down and the cruise director who was in charge of the evening's entertainment started his introductions, he was witty, encouraging and professional, when some of the acts started to falter, he walked on from the wings and encouraged the audience to clap, he led every round of applause, one of the musicians, a young girl of about fourteen was an accomplished rock guitarist, the others a drummer and a keyboard player suffered badly from nerves, John felt for them, he’d been there and done that, the comedian was dire, he didn't raise a single laugh, it was a shame because he seemed to be a really nice guy. The singers were okay, John felt a bit guilty being critical of them, but truth be told, he sang for money, he was professional, as the penultimate singer was on, a girl singing “ Live like you were dying “   
Liam came to collect John.  
“ Good luck darling “ Kayleigh kissed him as he got up and headed for the stage door.

As the girl finished, Kayleigh joined in the round of applause that she got, she was the most popular by far.

“ A lovely rendition of a lovely song sung by a lovely young lady “ the compere enthused, “ Ladies and gentlemen let's hear it again for Amy “   
He let the applause fade out ,  
“ Right people, next up we have John from Manchester “  
A roar went up from the back of the auditorium.   
“ Obviously a Man or two in I see, anyway without further ado, let's hear it for John “   
The curtain opened to a darkened stage, suddenly a spotlight snapped on, bathing John who was sitting on a high stool guitar in hand, in a soft warm light.  
As he started playing Kayleigh recognised the song, the one she loved hearing him sing, their special song.

“ How long will I love you ?  
As long as stars are above you  
And longer if I can  
How long will I need you  
As long as the seasons need to   
Follow their plan “

“How long will I be with you  
As long as the sea is bound to  
Wash up on the sand “

“ How long will I want you   
As long as you want me to  
And longer by far  
How long will I hold you  
As long as your father told you  
As long as you are “

“ How long will I give to you  
As long as I live to you  
However long you say”

“ How long will I love you ?  
As long as stars are above you  
And longer if I may  
And longer if I may “

( Mike Scott )

When John was part way through, Kayleigh noticed that for the first time tonight the auditorium was silent, she chanced to look directly at John, and she saw he was looking at, and singing to her, suddenly it was quiet, John had finished, the sudden tumultuous applause, whistles and shouts for more, took Kayleigh's breath away, John was standing now, shyly waving to his audience, the people behind Kayleigh stood, and increased the noise of their applause, their action had a ripple effect through the audience, it was the indoor musical equivalent of a Mexican wave, as row by row the throng stood and applauded. John had left the stage by now and quickly appeared at Kayleigh side, running a gauntlet of hand shakes and back patting as he got there.

“ Well ladies and gentlemen, what can I say ?, “ the compere had a huge grin on his face , “ each and every act was special, and all our performers are worthy of praise, but the winner of these things is usually decided by the amount of applause an act gets, and tonight it's pretty obvious that there's only one winner “ 

“ John , John , John “ the crowd chanted. 

“ Well I can't argue with popular opinion, let's hear it for tonight's winner, John from Manchester “   
Another round of applause followed, eventually the spotlight found John, having been guided by Liam, he sheepishly waved again, Kayleigh sitting next to him grinning like a Cheshire cat, John might be bashful, Kayleigh was proud and happy to be basking in John's reflected limelight, God how she loved this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For how I envisaged John singing, that particular song. Listen to Askil Holm sing it .  
> It's how I'd like it sung to me.


	16. Alfresco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Kayleigh have an intimate chat. And then they meet the Captain.

John heard the alarm but was a bit disoriented, it was 2 am. who set the alarm for this time in the morning?.

" You awake ? " Kayleigh asked.

John rolled over and looked at her,

" Obviously, I switched the bleeding alarm off didn't I ?"

Kayleigh was leaning on her elbow, looking at John with that smile, he called it her " come and get it smile" but he didn't tell her that.

" It's lovely and mild outside John I checked 10 minutes ago, " she ran her finger down his chest, and looked him straight in the eyes, " mild, secluded , private and sooo sexy, what do you say , fancy it ?"

" Give over you mad bugger " John chuckled.

Kayleigh just raised her eyebrows and nodded.

" Are you serious babe ?"

" Uh huh, very"

" Outside ? " 

She nodded.

" On the balcony?"

" Uh huh, I'd really like to John "

" Seriously?"

" Yes seriously "

" Outside though ? " 

" We've had it alfresco loads of times, in the park, in the woods, the garden , even……" 

" I know but what if someone saw ?" 

" They can't I checked, you have to lean right over to see in the balcony next door, so you can't accidentally see" 

" You nosey mare, that's what you bloody checked when the old couple went out " 

" Be prepared John,  that's my motto, you game ?" 

" C' mon then but try to keep the noise down " 

" I can't promise John but I'll try " 

Kayleigh tugged John boxers off before they got out the door.

" How do you wanna do ………….?" John started saying in a quiet voice.

" Lie on the sunbed" 

"Me ?" 

" Yes you " 

" Oh I see " John grinned." You're gonna ………" 

" Shut up you tart and bloody lie down will you, I want sexy time " Kayleigh said giggling .

" Kayleigh " 

" Mmmm" 

" Be gentle " 

 Kayleigh burst out laughing and quickly covered her mouth " 

" Idiot " she playfully slapped John, then lay on him and kissed him passionately.

Five minutes later a smiling John and an obviously disappointed Kayleigh were back inside, the door closed and the curtains drawn behind them.

" I'm such a lucky man Kayleigh, such a lucky man, thanks love that was wonderful " 

" Oh good " Kayleigh said quite harshly. 

" I said sorry, it's just, well you know the effect you've got on me sometimes " 

" I thought you could have made more of an effort that's all "

" Believe me I made a hell of an effort, but , sorry " 

" Forget it, it happens sometimes " 

" Do you want to talk…….?"

" Eh, no I don't want to talk about it, thank you very much, let's just go to sleep " 

" Sure ?" 

" Go to effing sleep John " she said rolling away from John and pulling the duvet up to her chin.

" Night night sexy " John kissed her head.

She didn't reply.

John woke about 8, he lay for a while thinking, Kayleigh woke a little later. 

" Oh I'm bursting " she jumped up and headed for the loo. John watched the bare little rump disappear with an admiring smile.

She came back to bed and hugged him.

" Sorry " 

" That's my line " 

" Mine if I need it " 

" Okay love "

" Can we talk John?" 

" What type of question is that, of course we can talk " 

" About sex ?" 

" Okay, when a man and a woman love each other….." 

" Ha bloody ha " 

" Go on then babe, what's wrong ?" 

They rolled over to face each other, smiling 

" We've been together a while now eh ?" Kayleigh remarked.

" Uh huh " 

" Lately, how can I put it, lately you finish you know, before me, well before me sometimes " 

" I said sorry for Christ sake " John got defensive.

" I'm not criticising John, just saying " 

" So ?" 

" You could help me " Kayleigh blurted out blushing.

" Help you , how ?" 

Kayleigh stared at him unbelievingly.

" You really don't know John?"

John looked on blankly, 

" Seriously John? " 

" Oh right I get it, the penny dropped, message received, and understood " 

" You don't think I'm a dirty bitch for bringing the subject up ?" 

" God no, it's supposed to be fun for us both, I should apologise for not fulfilling my duties. " 

" You do, just sometimes you forget " 

" Just tip me the nod in future " 

" Sooo, John " she said looking bashful " if I needed to help myself a little, you wouldn't be offended, feel like I was casting assertions on your abilities " 

" God no , I'm confident in my abilities love " 

" I've wanted to discuss this for a little while now" 

" I'm sorry you haven't been managing love, I'm even more sorry I didn't notice, sorry" 

" Right that's that talk over with, let's get some breakfast Johnathan, you need to keep your strength up " 

 

After breakfast thy found two empty sunbeds on the promenade deck.

" Gala dinner tonight " 

" When ?" 

" Tonight , bloody cloth ears " 

" What time at John, you know what I meant " 

John smiled to himself he had caught her again.

" Captains Champagne reception no less at 7, gala dinner at 8.30. Formal wear only at Captain's reception, you got your evening dress with you love ? " 

" Yes, the new one, remember ?. " 

" Oh aye, the new one, I forgot " 

Kayleigh knew John hadn't the foggiest what dresses she had brought, and he knew,  she knew.

" I packed your dinner jacket " 

" Tux" 

" Dinner Jacket " 

" Tux " 

" John !" 

John looked around towards Kayleigh,  she was lifting her sunglasses staring intently at him,

" You're John from Manchester, it's a bloody dinner jacket"

He thought about answering back , instead he just smiled.

" Dinner Jacket " he repeated. 

" Dinner jacket " she said lying down.

 

" I wonder if I should treat myself to a massage? " Kayleigh said idly .

" Go for it " 

" It's a bit expensive though , it's……" 

" Only money, no pockets in a shroud love " John chuckled.

" Right Nana, I'll remember that " 

" If you fancy one get one, I love the ones you give me " 

" What you get isn't on the menu here John, I think I can say that without contradiction " 

" Oh aye, I hope not anyway " 

" So you wouldn't mind ?" 

" No ,I know you love a good massage, go book yourself in " 

" You know what I think I will" 

She pulled on her pool dress, kissed John on the head and headed off to the spa.

An ice cold bottle of water being put on his chest woke him up,

" A bleeding coaster now am ah ?"

" Shut up you big tart , you were snoring anyway " 

" Did you book in ?" 

" Book in ?" 

" Aye book in ?" 

" John I've been away for two hours , I take it you slept all that time eh ?, I had a lovely massage, the girls are good" 

" Might have napped a little "

" Aye I bet " she shook her head smiling.

" Fancy lunch ? " 

" I fancy something " 

" Pizza, burger …….," 

Kayleigh smiled at him and slowly shook her head 

" Nope " 

" Cake, afternoon tea, I could……." 

He was silenced by Kayleigh slowly and sensually kissing his lips, staring into his eyes.

" Get it ?" She asked smiling.

" Yes you will, c' mon"

John took her arm and headed for the stairs ,

" John, John what about our towels and stuff ?"

" We wont be long " 

" God not again ," she giggled .

An hour later they lay in the warm afterglow of a monumental,  mutually satisfying, earth moving , sexathon. 

" Gordon Bennett, Kayleigh I'll not be able to walk for a fortnight " 

" I'm going to sell my shoes " 

" What ?" John was giggling.

" Sell my shoes " 

John knew there was a joke coming, but he went for it anyway ,

" Why ?" 

" Because by the time I get back on my feet they'll be out of fashion , boom boom " 

" You're a bleeding lunatic Kitson "

Kayleigh slapped John's chest.

" I'm a married woman I'll have you know, I'm Missus Redmond , Missus John Redmond, and you sir " she said prodding him " had better remember that " 

" I will honest injun " 

" Good,  don't let it happen again "

John sat at the edge of the bed and looked at his lovely wife ,

" Right Kitson ,I'm going for a quick shower" 

" I'll Kitson you ,you…….." 

John pulled the door to, just as a pillow hit it, he could hear her laugh, he loved to hear her laugh. 

By the time they made it back to the sun beds it had clouded over slightly, they decided to head back to the cabin, and just relax in each others company before having to get dressed for dinner. Kayleigh jumped into the shower, John setup his much travelled bluetooth speaker, and put one of his favourite playlists on. Kayleigh appeared from the bathroom, the only towel she was wearing was on her head,

" Is that our wedding playlist ?"

John was lying back on the bed, eyes closed enjoying the quiet romantic melodies, 

" Aye love it is, all songs that we like ,or are significant to us, all special "

Kayleigh  snuggled in beside him.

" This is something that I never really thought about when I thought about marriage " she said quietly.

" What isn't love?"

" This, how we are now "

" Cuddling ?" 

" Yes, well sort of, just being together, next to each other, me knowing that I'm safe, and looked after,and loved " 

" Loved very much " John said kissing her forehead.

" Its a fantastic feeling John, warm , loving and trusting, that's it trusting " she lifted herself on one elbow and looked at him.

" I cant believe how much I trust you John, utterly and completely, I've never thought of a man like that before " 

John put his hand on her bare bum cheek and gently squeezed.

They lay quietly for a while, suddenly Kayleigh sobbed, John pulled away slightly so as to look at her.

" Hey,hey don't cry babe, what's up eh ?"he wiped her tears with the back of his hand.

" I'm afraid I'll wake up someday, and this will be over " 

" The cruise?"

" No you idiot, us, my dream " 

" It won't be, we're in it for the long run babe  for us forever will be a long ,long time" 

He kissed her again, she put her arm over his chest and her leg over his, and they fell asleep listening to their own first dance tune.

Fortunately, John had had the foresight to set his alarm, it gently woke them, John was the little spoon this time, she was snuggled in behind John, with her arms around him, well almost.

Kayleigh stretched and yawned, John did the same, 

Kayleigh happened to look down, John was obviously pleased to see her,

" Well well  Mister Redmond, showing off are we ?"

" What love ?"

Kayleigh looked at John's face then made a point of looking at his bulge .

" What can I say love, I am but a man "

" Aren't you just, anyway you don't need that now " 

" No ?" 

" Not now, no, but I have taken note Mister Redmond, and I shall expect nothing less in future " 

John chuckled to himself, Kayleigh really had changed him, he didn't feel embarrassed, she took such unscheduled arousals as a compliment , she never scolded, ridiculed or mocked, she smiled lovingly, passed a cheeky comment or pretended to ignore it, with Charlotte, he would have tried to hide, tried to avoid her gaze, her look of condemnation would only have reinforced his Catholic guilt. 

" Right Mambo, best think about getting dressed eh ?"

" Yea, why not ?"

 

Kayleigh had decided that tonight's hair would be a top bun with ringlets down by her ears , wedding diamond pendant, earrings to match ,and her off the shoulder sapphire blue faux velvet full length evening dress, silver bling heeled sandals, with matching clutch bag finished the look. 

John had his patent leather dress shoes, evening trousers with silk stripe down the leg, dress shirt with bow tie, cummerbund and Tux.

" It's a dinner jacket John " 

" So you keep saying love "

" So " Kayleigh said giving John a twirl " how do I look ?"

" I'm so glad I married you " 

" Oh, that's lovely John " 

" I'm glad I married you too " 

" Shall we ?" John said holding out his hand..

" We shall Johnathan, we so shall " 

John and Kayleigh held hands all the way from their cabin , to the casino ,where they joined the queue for formal photographs.

John would have given this a miss if given the choice, but he wasn't. This  was one of the nights Kayleigh had been looking forward to.

" Oh what a lovely colour Kayleigh, and the fit is, well let's just say you're bound to get a few compliments " 

" Thank you Liam, that's very kind of you " 

" Not at all , it's true, you must be very proud John, having such a stunning wife ?" 

" I am that, very very proud "

" And you Kayleigh, well " Liam winked at Kayleigh , " you have John don't you ?"

John chuckled and nodded to Liam. 

Soon the queue started to move along, the Captain was now visible alongside some of his crew.

" Is he the proper Captain ?" Kayleigh asked.

" Proper ?"

" Yes, the real one ?"

" Of course he's real " 

" I mean is he the one who runs the ship, not the staff captain thingy " 

" No he is the main man, big boss " 

" Good, I like to know these things " 

Soon they were shown towards the Captain. Liam, started to introduce them.

" Captain Larsson,  this is ……….."

" John from Manchester I believe " the Captain offered his hand .

John shook it .

" Yes sir, it is indeed" John replied.

" I liked your song, but you are not an amateur, your performance was too polished, and I hear you can read and write music, you are a professional, yes, am I right ?"

" Semi professional "

" John " Kayleigh whispered tapping his foot.

" Do you play often then John " the captain asked still holding John's hand .

" Most weekends "

" In a band or are you solo, may I ask ?"

" Duet ,myself and a friend " 

" John ?" Kayleigh repeated.

" That song is a favourite of mine, your version is very much like that of a fellow countryman of mine"

" I like that version too, that's why I chose that arrangement " 

" You did it well ……….."

" Captain, we have a lot of people waiting " a female officer said.

" Ah yes indeed " Captain Larsson looked up the line.

" So John from Manchester,  so we can talk a bit more, would you and your lovely wife Kayleigh, I believe Liam said, would you join me tonight for dinner ?"

" Captains table ?" John asked taken aback. 

" Yes, " Captain Larsson lowered his voice and leaned in towards John " usually I get suggestions regarding whom I should invite, but I can also choose for myself " 

" Thank you " 

" Liam will find you and escort you " 

" See you later then " John said.

" Enchante " the Captain said kissing Kayleigh's hand, " I'll see you this evening then " 

" Yes, " Kayleigh said beaming " Yes you will"


	17. Captains Table.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Kayleigh dine with the Captain.

" Are you okay now ?" 

She just nodded .

" Sure ?, no need to rush , slow your breathing down , in , out that's it , in and slowly out " 

" Sorry " she panted .

" Sit there a bit longer if you need to , we have ages yet " 

" Here's your glass of water madam, do you need a doctor ?"

" Kayleigh? " John prompted.

" No, thank you , I'll be okay, I'll just sit a minute " 

" Thanks love " John said to the waitress.

Kayleigh squeezed John's hand.

" Not had anything like that for a while have you love ? " John said as he gently rubbed her back.

" Sorry "

" You're looking better now , bit of colour about you "

" Last panic attack I had was over a year ago, at our engagement do "

" Aye, I was there remember ?" 

A giggle indicated to John that Kayleigh was beginning to feel more like her own self.

" And that was due to a false alarm " John said .

" Bloody Kelly " they said in unison. Kayleigh put her arm around John and pulled him close,

" Love you John " 

" Love you Kayleigh "

Liam knelt down in front of Kayleigh, he had heard of her incident through the ship's internal radio system.

" Are you okay my love ?" 

" I'm fine thank you Liam, I just had a little panic attack, they happen occasionally " 

" Really, what has a lovely person like you got to be anxious about .?"

" The Captain's table "

" Yes, isn't it exciting,?"

" She's a bit nervous " 

" Why ?" 

" Incase I embarrass John " 

" Don't be silly Kayleigh, the Captain is just like us, working class done good, he plays piano and enjoys a beer or two, puts his trousers on one leg at a time, I'm told that obviously, I've never seen it " 

Kayleigh laughed,

" Thank you Liam, you know how to cheer people up " 

" I'm a gentle soul really, behind this brusque masculine exterior " 

" Thanks Liam " John patted his shoulder.

" You're welcome " Liam said about 2 octaves lower than usual " oh that slipped out, I guess you'll have to work out which is my real voice now " 

As Liam headed off, Kayleigh got to her feet.

" Steady love, you can sit longer " 

" No, but I would like a bit of fresh air though " 

" Okay, take me arm and we'll go out to the promenade deck."

Kayleigh held John tight as they walked along the promenade deck, there was a gentle cooling breeze.

" I don't want to embarrass you John, what if I say or do something stupid?" 

" Why do you put yourself down like that eh ?, you're as smart as most people, prettier than most, and have a great sense of humour, and we've been to lots of formal dinners, rotary, head office, that type of thing, and you've never ever done or said anything stupid, why would you start now eh ?, you know I can be a prize prick at times, I'm as likely to put me foot in it as you, but if I do tough"

" I know we were invited because of your singing, I'm just the wife tagging along, I want to show I'm more than that "

" Everyone who knows us says that we are what we are because of each other, don't they? " 

" Yes " 

" So will whoever is at the table with us, relax, be the funny bubbly you, the you that everyone loves, just be normal "

Kayleigh looked at him and smiled.

" Their normal ,not ours " John chuckled.

" Let's go back in eh ?" Kayleigh shivered. 

" You cold love ?"

" I'll need your jacket for a few minutes, put it that way"

" Why ?" 

Kayleigh pointed to her bust.

" You'll have someone's eye out wi them love , bit nippy out right enough " 

" Jacket " Kayleigh snapped.

John took his jacket off and draped it around Kayleigh's shoulders, arm in arm they walked back inside and strolled around the boardwalk waiting until they headed to the main dining room.

" What will we talk about do you think ?"

" Music probably, well I will that's my specialised subject after all, whereas you can talk about anything to anybody at anytime, that's your gift ,you are a ……."

" Mouthy bitch ?"

" Communicator , you Kayleigh are a born communicator, a gift I wish I had "

Kayleigh stopped walking and looked at John. 

" What have I said now ?" He asked.

" Do you really wish you had an attribute of mine, like really do ?"

" Yes , I would love to be able to talk to people like you do, so naturally, so easily "

" I never realised I did "

" Why do you think you got so far in promoting so quickly ?"

" I thought you helped " 

" I didn't , don't get me wrong I would, but I didn't ,I had no need to, it's all your own work "

" You can take your jacket back now " 

" Okay love, if you're sure"

" I'm sure, positive "

" Okay, oh there's Liam, looking for us I guess "

John looked at Kayleigh and winked , 

" Let's go show them the power of the Redmond's eh ?"

" Aye, I'm ready " 

"Good " 

Liam took Kayleigh's arm and the three of them walked to the main dining room, Liam exchanged pleasantries with the head waited and he in turn escorted John and Kayleigh to the Captain's table, John was shown the chair directly opposite Captain Larsson, Kayleigh to John's right, to the Captains right a glamorous woman, with hair almost the same shade as Kayleigh's sat smiling, an Asian couple were at one end of the table, a European couple at the other end. Captain Larsson introduced the glamorous woman as his wife Margarita, the Asian couple were frequent cruisers, and the Captain joked that they had travelled almost as many sea miles as him, the other couple, from Madrid had the most expensive suite onboard. After the introductions were made, the table indulged in small talk, at one point John saw Kayleigh do a double take as she looked at the Spanish couple, he looked at Margarita she was smiling at Kayleigh and almost imperceptibly shaking her head, few moments later Kayleigh's head swung as if on a swivel, before she could say whatever she was about to day , the Captain interrupted her.

" Do you sing with John Kayleigh? "

" No, well yes , we duet for fun but we don't perform together" 

John watched quizzically as Margarita wrote something and had the waiter pass it to Kayleigh, Kayleigh read it, John looked but didn't understand what it meant " 

Kayleigh nodded to Margarita and smiled.

As the conversation continued around the table, Kayleigh looked at Margarita, 

" I take it you do ?" 

" Yes, and so does Lars " she lifted her glass and took a sip,

" What's going on ?" John whispered to Kayleigh.

" All will be revealed John, and I think you'll like it " 

Every now and again the Madrid couple would erupt in laughter , say something in Spanish and nod or whisper, every time they did it John saw Margarita raise her eyebrows and smile.At one point John thought, although he couldn't be sure that she squeezed the captains arm as he looked at the giggling Spanish couple. As the coffee and tea were served, another burst of laughter erupted from the Spanish couple.

" I'm not sure I agree " Margarita said in Spanish, the Madrid couple looked on shocked. 

" What about you Kayleigh?" She continued. 

" No I think that's a bit of a generalisation to be honest " Kayleigh replied in Spanish.

" Almost insulting I would have said " Lars continued the Spanish conversation.

" In Fact I would have described the whole conversation that you two have had at the table as at the least misguided, and at the worst racist, but that's only my cheap ginger rinse speaking " Margarita said, again in fluent Spanish. 

John couldn't follow the conversation, but he could see the Spanish couple were beyond embarrassed.

" This is my natural colouring, not that I should have to explain that to you, and whether or not John and I are rich, has no bearing on whether we should be at this table or not " Kayleigh waded in, John didn't understand a word, but he couldn't help smiling as he listened to his wife speaking a foreign language.

" You are at my table, because the cruise line dictates that I entertain suite guests as a form of common courtesy, however suite or not I bid you farewell, as you have proven yourselves to be common, and not the least bit courteous, to talk about other guests as you did is not, what is the word you used repeatedly, classy " 

The Spanish couple looked at each other, then shamefaced got up from the table. Without speaking they left.

" So for those of us who don't speak Spanish, what just happened ?" John asked.

" They were derogatory about you, your wife, the captain and his wife, they didn't think they should have to share with Chinese , little ginger clones and a fat man who happened to sing, as compared to them we don't have class, and if the Captain didn't see that, he should go back to the Trondheim post boat " the Asian man said smiling .

" Cheeky bastards " John said.

" Yes " Captain Larsson said " I'm from Narvik " 

The burst of laughter from the Captains table ,caused the whole dining room to turn.

" So I'm the only person here that doesn't speak Spanish?"

" Looks like it " Kayleigh replied smiling.

After tea and coffee was served, Captain Larsson invited his guests back to his private suite for cocktails , the Asian couple politely declined, John jumped at the chance.

They used a crew only lift and a few minutes later were in the Captain's quarters,

" Do you mind if we go informal? ``the Captain asked.

" No " John replied.

" Excellent " the Captain took off his shoes, jacket, bow tie and cummerbund, John thus prompted followed suit.

" Better eh John ?" 

" Much " 

" So I understand that this is your honeymoon?" Margarita said to Kayleigh.

" How did you know ?"

" I am nosey, so I asked Liam about our table guests " 

" Yes not long married " 

" First time ?"

" Yes,for us both, worth waiting for though " 

Margarita said something in what Kayleigh and John assumed must have been Norwegian.

Lars smiled and replied.

" We too were in our thirties when we married" 

" The older the fiddle the sweeter the tune they say " Margarita mused.

" True love has no age limit " John replied.

" To true love " the Captain raised his glass.

" True love " the other three responded.

" So John about your singing , I have a guitar here, perhaps………….?

It was a few hours later when John and Kayleigh got back to their cabin, Lars had played keyboard and John guitar , jamming together, Kayleigh proud of John, Margarita glad to see Lars relaxing, both women chuffed when their spouses had sung to them.

" How are we going to beat that love ?" John asked as they snuggled up in bed.

" Tell me how you feel about me " 

" What ?" 

" Tell me how you feel about me "

" I John Redmond, love you with all my heart, I always will, you are like oxygen to me, I can't live without you, you are my everything " 

" There you go, that beat it, as far as I'm concerned "

" Love you Kayleigh "

" I Kayleigh Redmond , will love you till my dying day John Redmond, and hopefully even after that "

" That beat it for me " 

" Big spoon or little spoon " Kayleigh asked.

" Big " 

" Okay " she turned around and John cuddled in .

A few minutes later Kayleigh giggled.

" What's funny, ……..oh jesus , have you shit yourself love ?" 

" No I haven't, you cheeky fish, but that lobster was a bit rich for me, truth be told"

" Oh you think do you ?, god that's rank " 

" You don't exactly have a peppermint factory in your pants Johnathan!"

As if on cue, John broke wind .

" Keep shouting Carruthers we'll soon have you out " he said in a posh accent.

Kayleigh giggled for a while after that.


	18. I Love you Missus Redmond.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayleigh eventually gets through Johns emotional barrier. But not without a little hurt on her part.

Kayleigh woke up to see John lying facing her, she smiled lovingly and put her arms around him.

" What's my chances babe ?"

" Chances of what ?" 

" A little bit of horizontal heaven " 

" Slim to none Johnathan, no "

" Go on " 

" No " 

" "Pretty please ?" 

" I'm really not in the mood John, maybe later okay?"

" I'd like to now " 

" I really don't want to "

" I do though  "

" I'd rather not ,I don't want to okay ?"

" I do , go on " 

" No "

" Go on, go on, go on ,go on " John pleaded.

" Fine " Kayleigh said emotionlessly, she rolled over in the bed  and slid down a little.

John just lay looking at her .

" If you want it, best move over here then "

John chuckled as he rolled over on top of her.

" Don't you want………..?"

" Take it or leave it John, I don't have all morning ?"

John chuckled again, he liked when Kayleigh played games with him, like she was now. Or so he thought.

A short while later John looked into Kayleigh eyes,

" I love you Missus Redmond "

" Are you finished ?"

" What ?" 

" Are you done, are you finished ?"

" Yes, although I thought you'd know " 

" Then get out and get off " Kayleigh pushed against his chest.

John rolled on his back perplexed.

Kayleigh uncharacteristically bundled the top sheet around her, and without uttering a word went into the toilet, again uncharacteristically she locked the door .

He knew something was wrong , but he was buggered if he knew what. He switched the kettle on and readied their cups. Kayleigh came out of the bathroom and sat at the dressing table brushing her hair, she neither spoke nor looked in John's direction.

" Kayleigh?"

John spoke quite loudly but got no response.

" Kayleigh?"

John walked over and put his hand on her shoulder,

" Kayleigh love , what have I done ?"

" Are you fucking serious ?"

John involuntarily stepped back, her reply was almost spat out.

" Deadly serious love, I'm sure I've done something stupid but unless you tell me what it is I……….." 

" I said no John, several times but you insisted on getting your leg over, and I stupidly thought you thought more of me than that " 

" I think the world of you and you know that " 

" Not ten minutes ago though eh ?" 

Kayleigh grabbed her robe and stormed out onto the balcony. 

John sat thinking for a few minutes and followed her out. He sat in the chair opposite her, she looked away when he looked at her.

" Why did you then ?"

" You wanted to " she replied sharply.

" But you didn't "

" You made it plain you did " 

" But if you didn't then we shouldn't have " 

" I'm your wife John " 

" What do you mean by that ?"

" I want to be a good wife, I've heard stories of wives who won't put out for their husbands, they usually end up divorced because their men go somewhere else for their goodies, I'm not gonna be that type of woman, ever, I'm not gonna lose you because I didn't give you sex "

" I don't want it if you don't want it , I'm not like that , you should know that " 

" I thought I did " 

" Kayleigh darling, I'm so so sorry, If I really thought for one iota of a second that you didn't want to , I mean really didn't want to, I would have accepted that, I thought you were playing your I'm not a slapper John game " 

Kayleigh looked at him with thinly veiled disgust.

" I respect you, you know that , I'm really sorry I thought you were teasing me "

" Teasing ?"

Kayleigh was close to apoplectic.

" I don't mean teasing as such, christ Kayleigh I know I've fucked up, but please hear me out, I'm struggling here love, seriously struggling "

" Well ?" Kayleigh said after a brief pause, " talk " 

" Sometimes when I ask or hint you say, no you dirty pig, I'm not a slapper John, or words to that effect, don't you? " 

" Sometimes" 

" Then you make me sweat, or wait until I've forgotten I asked, and then you'll ask me or you'll flash me and say something like, still willing and able Mister Redmond, or come on John , the buffets open, don't you ?"

" Sometimes yes, but I wasn't doing that today "

" I didn't know that love" John said as he knelt down in front of Kayleigh, 

" I don't feel well John, I really didn't feel like it, I felt a bit sick actually ". John knew by Kayleigh's tone that she had calmed down.

" You should have said "

" I didn't think I had to, I thought saying no was enough "

" It is, I'm so sorry Kayleigh, I really thought you were just making me wait a bit, and I didnt want to, so sorry darling " 

" I thought it was out of character for you "

" It is, I worship you, I'd never hurt you love, never "

" I know that, I was just surprised you kept pushing me "

"I'd go without rather than you do it because you felt it was your duty, that you were obliged to do it, or you felt pressured by me, it would be worthless, call me shallow but I want you to want me as much as I want you, it's not meaningful if you don't "

Kayleigh was looking intently at John as he spoke, she knew him and she could read him, she could see he was genuinely upset that he had upset her.

" I'm sorry I over reacted " she said quietly.

"  You were right to love, I was bang out of order, I really am so sorry "

Kayleigh ruffled his hair and smiled,

" I'm sorry I thought you were a thoughtless pig "

" I was, albeit accidentally, am I forgiven ?"

" Of course you are " 

John took Kayleigh's hands in his,

" Look at me " Kayleigh did. " I want you to promise me that you'll never do that again "

" What have sex with you ?" 

" Yes " 

" Yes ?"

" I mean no , not unless you really want to, okay, I don't want you to ever feel pressured by me ever " 

" But John, you might really feel the need t………."

" Promise me " John squeezed her hands and nodded. 

" If you're sure " 

" I'm sure alright " 

" Okay I promise " 

John stood up and kissed Kayleigh's head, then wandered into the cabin to make tea.

A short time later Kayleigh heard him wail.

" You alright darling?" She said as she hurried inside.

" I just made the most beautiful woman in the world promise not to have sex with me unless she really really wants to, why did I do that ?" He was standing smiling.

" Just as well she always wants to, well usually anyway isn't it ?"

" Isn't it indeed "

Kayleigh put on bikini and went back outside, John joined her shortly thereafter with their brews.

Kayleigh took a sip and turned her nose up at it and put it on the table.

" Not enjoying it ?"

" No like I said I feel a bit sickly "

" Feel sick, or gonna be sick ?"

" Off colour sort of "

" You couldn't be pregnant already could you ?"

" You really don't know much about the female reproductive system do you ?" Kayleigh smiled.

" I can find my way around " 

" Fine I know Johnathan, but I meant conception and such ?"

John nodded his head vigorously, smiling . Then shook it and said " No "

" I haven't stopped my pill yet  …….."

" I thought that ………"

" I'll finish this month and then come off it, even then I might take a little while to fall "

" How long ?"

" Could be weeks, months or even years god forbid"

" So we just keep practicing ?"

" Frequently John, frequently "

" How many kids will we have do you think ,two ?" John mused.

" Aye two is a nice number." 

" As Nana says continually, an only child is a …….."

" Lonely child " Kayleigh finished for him.

" Oh heard it then ?"

" Only a few hundred times "

" Boys or girls do you think ?" John asked rubbing his chin.

" Funny thing is, in all my years of dreaming about having kids, I've always thought I'd have girls, don't know why but boys never even entered my head " Kayleigh said .

" Wouldn't matter to be honest love,whether you pop out girls or boys, they will be loved equally, if it was to be a boy  I'd teach him to fish and take him to the footy"

" And if it's a girl ?" Kayleigh looked at John quizzically. 

" I'd teach HER to fish and take HER to the footy "

" Got it planned then have you ?"

" Not to the extent of picking schools yet, but I'm getting there " 

Kayleigh giggled .

" One thing John " 

" What's that love ?" 

" He ,she or them , are gonna be lucky having you as a dad "

" Thanks " John blushed as he spoke.

" It's true, I've realised lately that you and I were meant for each other, and only each other, with other people we would never have what we have, and that includes children " 

 

" Must admit, I've had similar thoughts love, this, us is how it was always supposed to be, I wasn't destined to marry Anna, Charlotte or any of the other girls I've met, my name was pencilled in next to yours on that big spreadsheet called destiny, something decided we would meet when we did, and fall in love like we did and marry like we have, pity it took so long but I suppose the hurt and disappointment we've had heaped on us over the years was to make us realise just how special this relationship is. Jesus " John looked to the heavens " to think I almost let you walk out of my life, sat there like a dick and watched your tidy little arse walk away from me, I've never hurt like that in my life, that day almost destroyed me, that's when I knew, I mean I knew, but that's when I really really knew that I couldn't live without you in my life, if you hadn't forgiven me, and given me another chance, I……I………." John turned away crying.

 

Kayleigh ran across the room and hugged him, John rested his head on Kayleigh's chest and cried, he had shed a tear before when he was talking about his dad one night months ago, but she had never seen him so upset, In a way she felt honoured, even now married to her, he had, until this moment been emotionally guarded, the fact that he was crying unabashedly right here in her arms, letting his last defence down and letting her see the real John filled her with pride, she knew no one else had ever had this John in their arms, and no one else ever would.

Eventually John stopped, stood up straight and sniffed.

" You okay darling ?" Kayleigh asked wiping a tear off John's cheek with her thumb.

" Yes sorry love " 

" Sorry about what ?"

" Making a show of me self"

" You didn't John " 

" No, what type of man am ah eh , crying like that ?"

" A real man, a thoughtful caring loving man, my man " Kayleigh smiled lovingly at John.

" God I love you so much Kayleigh, so much it's scary sometimes " 

" Wanna talk ?"

" I think it's just the emotions of the wedding, me accidentally hurting you earlier, and then just now when I thought of how lonely I was before you were in my life, well it just got a bit much , sorry "

" Don't be John, It just shows me that you do care……."

" I care alright " John interrupted. 

" I know but it shows you care enough for me to let me see that side of you, you haven't really so far, no matter how much you say you have, you shouldn't be embarrassed about showing your feelings, especially in front of me " 

" My dad was a crier you know?"

" Your mum mentioned it aye "

" Bambi, he cried at that, ET who cries at bloody E bloody T ?"

" Your dad I guess ?"

" Aye he was right chicken hearted, not like my mum " 

" I think a bit of your upset was because of your dad, you've mentioned him a lot recently "

" Have ah ?"

" I take it you didn't realise ?"

" I was thinking about him, didn't know I'd mentioned him though " 

" Quite a lot actually, I wish I'd met him John, I could have thanked him for you"

" What for ?"

" I mean thanked him for making you, for being responsible for making you the man you are "

" Some of me is my mams doing " 

" But mostly your dad " 

" He would have loved you, you and him have similar senses of humour, he enjoyed a wind up, karaoke, Chinese food, a night in the pub and he had a heart big enough to love everyone " 

" I think I know him, from what you've told me and how Rose, Paul and your mum talk about him, and how they all say you're very much like him, I love you so I know I would have loved him " 

" I think he's watching you know ?"

" Eh ?" Kayleigh said looking puzzled. 

" He's up there looking down on us, just watching " 

" Eurgh I hope not John, that's a bit creepy " Kayleigh said crossing her legs and putting her hand on her cleavage. 

John laughed.

" God woman how do you do it ?"

" Do what ?" Kayleigh smiled knowing full well what John meant .

" When I'm down, you know just how to drag me back up, get me smiling, get me sorted , make me me " 

" Because I love you, and I always will " 

" I love you too " 

" You know that we'll be together for life don't you John ?" Kayleigh said seriously.

" God I hope so " 

" And I'll love you until your dying day "

" I'm going first am I ?"

" Probably statistically yes, but not for years I hope "

John held Kayleigh tight, just knowing she was his to hold, to cuddle into at night, to love and to talk to made his life right.

" I'd like to lie on the bed and cuddle for a while Mister Redmond, maybe listen to a little music, or do you want to go on deck?"

" It's an at sea day today, back in Miami tomorrow, I'd as soon lie here next to you as lie on deck " 

" Right answer Johnathan " 

Kayleigh lay down, John lay next to her, after setting up his music.

" Roll on to your back John " 

When he did, Kayleigh rolled on to her side next to him, put her arm over his chest and gently put her thigh across his. She kissed him on the cheek. They lay this way for hours, enjoying this much underrated aspect of a relationship. Reminiscing occasionally about what a particular track meant to them, or where it reminded them of. If asked neither would be able to say who fell asleep first, it didn't matter, not a bit .


	19. Charlotte Grey, like the movie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually a fear is laid to rest.

John woke up, a still sleeping Kayleigh deep breathing next to him. He gently extricated himself from under her, she mumbled something unintelligible, wriggled a bit, but kept on sleeping. John retrieved a bottle of water from the small fridge and sat on the small settee watching her sleep. He smiled as a revelation hit him, he knew now, he wondered, but now he knew. Him and Paul had been out with some friends to watch the cup final, they got talking in earnest, the conversation had inevitably led to discussing women and relationships , that's when Paul had asked him , 

" Is she your life ?" 

" Eh ?"

" Kayleigh?"

" What about her ?"

" Is she your life yet ?"

" As in what exactly ?"

" You'll realise someday little bro, one day, you won't see it coming, but one day you'll realise that your little redheaded fireball is your life, all you live for will be to make her happy, to see her smile , hear her laugh, feel the touch of her skin, her lips on yours, and to hold her, you as such won't exist, in your mind anyway, it will all be Kayleigh " 

" Really, or is this one of your wind ups ?" 

" I'm serious John, Claire is my life , all I do, I do for her, believe it or not ?"

" And the Kids " 

" Now yes, but before them it was Claire " 

John raised his bottle to the memories, Paul was right, now he knew, Kayleigh was his life.

" Cheers Paul " he said.

" Who you talking to, are you hallucinating John ?"

John smiled, Kayleigh was propped up on one elbow, face wrinkled on one side where the sheet was creased, hair cascading over her face, a little bit of drool on her cheek, and Cagney making a not unsuccessful bid for freedom. She had never looked lovelier.

" How you feeling love ?"

" Much better thank you, I think I could eat now, want to go for lunch? "

" Good idea "

Kayleigh sat up and tucked her wayward breast back in her bikini top.

" I were enjoying that " John said.

" Pervert " 

" And proud " John replied.

" Time to tame the mane " Kayleigh said running her fingers through her hair.

Kayleigh got up and walked towards John smiling.

" I'd be as well having a quick shower, and start from scratch wi this " she said ruffling her hair .

" We're not in a rush love " 

" Stand up John "

" Why ?"

" Just stand up "

" Okay " John stood up .

Kayleigh walked towards him, she smiled and then gently grabbed John's "doings " as he called them.

" Hey up "

" Don't you think you should put something on John, I'm not averse to seeing  Benny and the Jets but I am going for lunch soon, and they might have chipolatas" 

" Cheeky mare " 

" Just saying " she giggled.

John suddenly realised that he had been naked all morning, even when he had followed her out onto the balcony, suddenly he blushed. 

" You're so sweet at times John " she gave him a gentle squeeze and headed for the shower.

 

Kayleigh asked to go to the buffet restaurant for a change, John was happy to go anywhere with Kayleigh, she got a table and John went to get tea, he brought it back to the table, and went on a recon mission through the buffet, before reporting back.

" Chilli and a nice looking Tikka on, plenty salad too also got some nice Lamb with mash and gravy, think I'll have that" 

" Go get it then, I'm enjoying my cuppa " 

" Okay love "

John walked back to the buffet, a short time later Kayleigh watched him walk back, he had brought her some chilli, a little rice and some side salad, he put it in front of her, kissed her head and headed back to the counter.

He next brought her more tea and a few glasses of water, before he once again disappeared. 

" Excuse me love, you're John from Manchester's partner aren't you ?"

" I'm his wife, yes " Kayleigh replied to the cheery looking grey haired woman. 

" Does he play in the band Compendium, by any chance ?"

" Yes, him and his friend Jim , you've seen them I take it ?"

" Aye quite a few times actually " the man who Kayleigh assumed was the woman's husband said.

" He's ex CID", the woman said, " Compendium have done a few benefit gigs for the police over the years.

" Yes  Jim's sister is a detective and John's cousin has a son in traffic , they're big supporters of GMP"

" It was your cousin Rita who got them to do it for the first time ,thanks to you if I remember correctly, " the woman said .

" My cousin ?"

" Aye the band that they booked had let them down remember, and Rita remembered that your boyfriend was in a band and she contacted you " 

" Rita contacted me ?" Kayleigh said perplexed.

" Aye, Rita got you to get John to do the gig , do you not remember lass ?"

" I don't have a cousin called Rita " 

" Charlotte has a cousin called Rita" John said as he returned to the table .

" That's right Charlotte love , Rita "

" Kayleigh " 

" No Rita " the woman looked at her husband quizzically. 

" I'm called Kayleigh "

" Oh " 

" Charlotte was before me " Kayleigh said matter of factly. 

" Size sevens right in it again Jan " the husband said shaking his head.

" Sorry love " Jan said .

" Think nothing of it ,honestly, " Kayleigh said smiling..

" Well we'll be off then enjoy your lunch bye " Jan said, as they walked off it was obvious that both Jan and her husband were embarrassed. 

" They seemed nice " John said smiling.

" Think so ?" Kayleigh replied.

" Eat up love " 

" I've lost my appetite " Kayleigh announced getting up and walking out.

" Kayleigh wait, hold up love " John said in a shouted whisper.

He eventually caught up with her as she walked through one of the many bars, he caught her arm and swung her around to face him.

" What's wrong "

" I can't escape that bloody woman" 

" Who ?" 

" Who do you bloody think eh ? "

" Charlotte "

" Aye, Charlotte bloody Grey, I'm five thousand miles from home, on a ship with two thousand people, and a complete effing stranger brings her up in conversation, I just can't seem to shake her off ,she haunts me John, I forget about her for a while, then bang, there she is  right slap bang in my face, laughing at me, always bloody there"

" I don't think of her"

" Don't you "

" No "

" Why does she get to me ?"

" How the hell would I know ?"

" Anna, never crosses my mind, even when you say the name it doesn't bother me, and you were with her longer than Charlotte, Susan likewise, and even Cath that you were with  and still see every day doesn't bother me, but Charlotte, a whole different ball game"

 "I thought that once we were wed, you'd get over the issue wi her "

" Why ?"

" Because, you went one stage further than her, you got your wedding "

" My wedding ?"

" Our Wedding " John smiled , " she never got that far ,did she eh ?"

" No I suppose she didn't,"

" You got the prize , you won , she lost "

" I know but it still bloody gets to me, I know it shouldn't but it does"

" Sit " John ushered Kayleigh to a table.

He sat facing her.

"Right, let's talk this out, see if we can get to the bottom of all this Charlotte shite "

" Shite ? " Kayleigh exclaimed. 

" Aye Kayleigh shite, cause that's what it is, a load of shite "

" Well I don't think it is "

" Well you explain it then"

" I can't"

" Well try, because I'm getting a little fed up of you suddenly taking the hump and storming off because someone mentions a bloody name " 

" I do not storm off !""

" Bollocks you don't, you get the red mist and piss off sharpish, and it's doing my bloody head in "

Kayleigh stared at John, he knew this could go one of two ways.

" Sorry I didn't realise it was affecting you so much " she eventually said.

" Of course it affects me, when your upset love, I'm upset for you "

" Sorry "

" Why does she bother you so much ?"

" I don't know John honestly, I wish I did, if I did I could sort it"

" There must be something, or it wouldn't get to you "

" I don't know what though, and it drives me nuts "

" Okay let's be logical " 

" Oh, let's be " Kayleigh said sarcastically as she sat back and crossed her arms.

" Forget it then " John went to stand up.

" No , don't go , like you said ,let's be logical " Kayleigh squeezed John's hand.

" You won't upset me Kayleigh, so be honest, I don't want you feeling like this, so let's treat this place as neutral territory eh ?, if there is something, get it off your chest, let's clear the air "

" There isn't anything John, it's irrational, unreasonable and overly emotional I know but, it's still here " she tapped her head. 

" Why don't you listen to what's in there then" John said poking Kayleigh between her breasts," listen to your heart "

" Why ?"

" Because I know that you do know what the problem is, and I know that you're choosing not to tell me because you don't want to upset me, or make me feel bad, and although I understand that, because I'd do the same to protect you, I still wish you wouldn't "

" There is nothing John honest "

" Okay then, try to forget her then eh ? Like I try to, if we ever meet again Charlotte and I, I'd get the cold shoulder at the very least, more likely a good slapping though " John chuckled as he got up.

" She'd take you back in a heartbeat " 

" As if " John said beckoning Kayleigh to follow him out.

" She would, she still loves you "

" Bollocks she would" John turned in his seat to get up.

" She would, she told me that herself " Kayleigh had just accidentally said what she was trying not to say, let out the secret she was dying to keep.

" You spoke to her ?" John paused mid movement, and never even turned towards Kayleigh 

" Yes, I found out her number and phoned her, we met and talked " 

Kayleigh watched John turn scarlet,  she could see the anger in him.

" Say that again slowly " he spoke through his teeth, as he turned around glaring. 

" I'm so sorry John " 

" Why the fuck did you do that ?"

" I had to hear it from her, she had to tell me  "

" Tell you what ?" John was almost foaming at the mouth he was incandescent with rage, but he was keeping a lid on it , just .

" That you and her were finished " 

" I told you we were, is what I say not good enough ?"

Kayleigh sat for a moment thinking, this had gone wrong very quickly, she had to tread carefully. 

" Well is it ?" He growled. 

" I know that you consider it all over and done with, and I'd never question your word on that, but I had to know how she felt about you, knowing how you feel about her isn't enough John, not nearly enough "

" You went behind my back and…………"

" I had to know…………"

" Behind my back Kayleigh, you knew, I'd told you" John lunged across the table, causing Kayleigh to jerk back" it was finished ,I was finished with her , we were through, you fuckin knew "

" John, I love you, and if I was to drive you away ……?"

" No ,No Kayleigh I don't mean…….."

" I'd still love you"

" And I'd love you "

" That's all I wanted to know darling, did she still love you, or did the breakup cause her to hate you ?"

" Does it make a difference?" John's demeanour was changing back to normal.

" Before I met her I thought no, but because she said she'd take you back, it got me worried, and every now and again that worry resurfaces "

" Like when someone mentions her ?"

" Yes, sorry "

" Do you believe her ?"

" She seemed genuine"

" She always does, even when I knew she was lying she seemed truthful and genuine "

" But why would she lie to me, what has she got to gain by that eh ?"

" This " John said.

" This what ?"

" This, me and you arguing, at each other's throats, this is what she wants ?"

" So she thought lying would do this ?"

" She is a very astute woman Kayleigh, genius level IQ, if she said that she didn't care, that she hated me now, goodbye and good riddance, he's all yours love, you're welcome, you wouldn't have had all this worry, we wouldn't be having this argument "

" She wouldn't know though, she hardly knows me, we only met that one time" 

" She knows more than you think "

" How would she ?"

" What's her full name ?"

" Charlotte Grey, like the movie "

" What's Paul's secretary called ?"

" Carla ?"

" Aye,wanna take a guess as to her surname?"

" Grey ?" Kayleigh asked although she knew the answer.

" Well done Agatha Poirot, Charlotte and Carla are cousins, and as friendly and social as you and your Kelly, she knows a lot about us, an awful lot "

Kayleigh sat back in her chair and looked at the ceiling and sighed.

" She used me to get to you "

" See it now ?"

" Yes,now things she said make sense, like she asked me not to tell you that she still cared, and made me promise not to tell you, because it would upset you and she didn't want you upset, and not to let you know that we met for the same reasons "

" Because she knew that you're an emotional person and keeping the secret that your husband's ex still loved him, would eat you up inside "

" Bitch "

" Hello, I wasn't being spiteful calling her for what she was, she uses people "

" I feel so effing stupid John, the amount of sleep I've lost worrying what would happen if you meet again "

" Don't feel bad, you're not the first or the last to be taken in by her " 

" Right " Kayleigh said taking her phone out of her pocket .

" What are you doing ?"

" I'm texting the bitch "

" Saying ?"

" Watch your back bitch,I'm coming for you ?"

" Bit strong love " John grinned.

" Think so ?" 

" A tad perhaps "

" Sorry to break a confidence and I feel sorry for doing so, but John and I had a heart to heart about you, him and I , he chose me, bye bye " Kayleigh was texting as she spoke.

" She won't answer because you've bested her "

" Couldn't care less John it's done "

Kayleigh's phone bleeped. 

John looked at her and smiled.

Kayleigh lifted her phone and opened the text message, she smiled, scrolled through her phone then put it in her pocket.

" Well ?" John said in exasperation. 

" You're welcome to the shit, have a nice life "

" See, the shit, that's what she really thinks of me"

" I hope I do meet her " Kayleigh smiled.

" Why?"

" Oh there's a thing or two we need to discuss "

" Such as ?"

" Never you mind John, it's big girl stuff"

"  Want to try lunch again ?"

" Is all you think about food ?" Kayleigh smiled.

" No I think about sex too " 

" Let's get lunch " 

" Oh, okay then " John said in mock disappointment.

" Let's get lunch , first " Kayleigh giggled and headed back to the restaurant.


	20. A bit Mister Darcy, I know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our loved up couple share a few preferences, and it's time to think about packing for home .

After a second and more successful attempt at having lunch, John and Kayleigh went walking through the ship, exploring, giggling at the simplest of things, enjoying life.

Kayleigh sipped a day glow orange cocktail and smiled at John.

" Honest answer now love okay ?"

" Okay John "

" If I moved to another store , would you want to come with me or stay where you are ?"

" Thought you said no talking shop, literally "

" I did , but I'm thinking about our future "

" Honest answer is, if you asked a year ago, I'd have insisted on going too, in case you found someone else,........"

" I'd nev…………."

" Let me finish John,  that was last year, I'm grown up now, I know our relationship is better than that, that you're better than that , so the answer is, if there was a position in your new store for me, I'd want to go too, so I wouldn't miss you, but if there wasn't, I'd want you to go and get on " 

" Thanks " John smiled.

"Where is your new store ?"

" Don't have one yet "

" Yet ?" 

" Like I said I'm thinking of our future"

" Good, so am I "   

John noticed a change in Kayleigh she was smiley and bubbly, John hadn't noticed before how unlike her normal self she must have been, he smiled as she spoke at length about how her life was now and how she felt self assured and how she was going to try harder at work because " I'm a Redmond now, and there is the family name to uphold "

" So anything else you'd like to get off your chest ?" 

John asked smiling," cause setting that other thing to rest has fairly perked you up " 

Kayleigh smiled her knowing smile at John.

" Only if you tell me what  Simon said ?" She grinned as she watched John start to flounder. 

"Simon love ?,he hasn't said nowt "

" See John ,that's how I know that you couldn't be unfaithful, because you're a shit liar "

" Simon who ?"

" Simon who,  to paraphrase my Irish friend was a second away from getting a doing from your John so he was " Kayleigh spoke the last part of the sentence with an Irish accent.

" Just stuff " 

" Don't treat me like a fool John, I know Simon hates me , that I can live with, you threatening to decorate the restroom with his brains, not so much"

" Look I …" 

" I'm a big girl John, I ca…………."

" A little redhead whore, who would drop her knickers for any bastard in the shop wearing a suit ,okay, happy now " 

Kayleigh sat back and smiled.

" You think that's funny do you ?"

" No, I know what he said, Elsie heard it all "

" Then why did you want me to tell you ?"

" Trust, I needed you to tell me,what he said and how he said it , and now that you know that I know, don't you feel better getting it off your chest ?"

" Suppose so " 

" Mandy thought you had a bad temper,she guessed you were that type " 

" Your Mandy talks some bollocks , honest to god "

" When you gave me car share buddy, she thought I was getting you on the rebound, she said it'd never last between us "

" Again more bollocks "

" And when we sealed the deal…."

" Sealed the deal , a romantic at heart your sister eh ?"

" When we sealed the deal, Johnathan, she thought you'd dump me because you'd proved to yourself that you could still succeed wi women, and would want to try again "

" Boooooooooooooolocks, you listen to your Mandy too much "

" But after she had that talk with you, she knew you were the real deal, the perfect match for me,and will be a fantastic husband " 

"Really ? " 

" Aye really "

" Clever girl your Mandy, you could do worse than listen to her you know ?"

" You two faced sod " Kayleigh said slapping John's arm and grinning.

" If I had two faces love I……."

" Wouldn't be wearing this one would ah ?" Kayleigh finished.

" Heard it then ?"

" So anything else to confess John, or anything that you'd like to say or ask ?"

Kayleigh watched John blush, she stared at him smiling, the more he blushed the more she smiled" 

" No " he eventually said.

" Oh yes there is Johnathan, I can read you like a book , what is it ?"

" It's nowt, come on let's go "

" No, I'm going nowhere till you tell me, is it about sex ? " Kayleigh said loudly.

 " Shush keep your bloody voice down woman " 

John's blush was getting deeper.

" Look can we……"

" Tell me " she was persistent. 

" It's not really ……"

" Tell me " 

" I'd like it if eh em , only if you wanted to ……?"

" TELL ME "

" Okay , I'd like you to sometimes, as a treat like, to keep your stockings and shoes on, okay there I've told you " 

" Is that it ?"

" Aye "

" But I've kept my shoes on loads of times, and I've kept my stockings on " 

" Aye but," John looked around sheepishly " not together " 

" Have I not ?"

" No " 

" You sure ?"

" Honest love, I'd remember " 

" Sorry, it's not been deliberate, " Kayleigh smiled.

" So you wouldn't mind "

" Of course not, I mean I thought you wanted me to do something really pervy "

" Such as ?"

" Never you mind, I'm not giving you ideas Johnathan,  your imagination is vivid enough "

" Right let's go then ?"

" There's a little something I like John, fairs fair eh ?"

" I'm intrigued now, what can I do in return " 

As much as she tried Kayleigh couldn't stop her own blush, John found it endearing. 

" Promise you won't judge me ?"

" Of course I wouldn't, you're me wife " 

" I quite like it when you throw me over your shoulder and carry me upstairs " 

" Really ?"

" A bit Mister Darcy I know, sad isn't it ?"

" No, I don't think so "

" Honestly?"

" Of course honestly, if that's what you like, then I'll remember , now that I know"

" We both know now about each others, preferences shall we say, don't we?"

" Kayleigh?"

" No " 

" Oh right, some other time then ?"

" Top Marks for enthusiasm Johnathan I'll give you that much " 

" Come on love let's see what's on tonight, then we have to think about packing " 

" God I'm depressed now " Kayleigh said as she got up, " I hate going home packing " 

As they walked through the ship, John was reading the deck plan.

" Can you skate ?" He suddenly asked.

" Ice or roller ?" 

" Ice " 

" Yes, why ?"

" There's a rink on board, wanna go ?"

" Why not eh, why not ?"

They walked down several flights of stairs and eventually found an almost deserted ice rink , they hurriedly put on skates, and joined the few seemingly adolescent couples already on the rink.

There was a disco music soundtrack being mercilessly played through a substandard sound system and a single multi coloured light focused on an electrically turned mirror ball.

" Bolton town hall circa 1996 " John said looking around him. Kayleigh just smiled and pulled him to the centre of the rink. They skated around in circles for a little while, at one point an exuberant Kayleigh started skating backwards, just because she could. Eventually they decided to leave, both found the music grating, the same half dozen tracks being played ad nauseam.

" Right where to next Bear Grylls ?"

" Who ?"

" The explorer guy "

" He's more what I would an adventurer love ?"

" And the difference is ?"

" Explorers go to new places, discover new things, travel the world to unearth rare and exciting treasures, find things hidden for centuries, that kind of thing " 

" And adventurers?"

" Eat skunk and drink their own piss, if that guys anything to go by " 

" Eurgh, that's disgusting "

" Aye, I could never eat skunk " John chuckled as Kayleigh slapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, I forgot " she said as she turned " you did drink piss didn't you ?"

" Psycho" 

" Gay mute " 

They were both giggling as they walked on.

They found seats in several bars and listened to the musical acts in each, every time john moved on Kayleigh found somewhere else to go, to sit for a minute.

" We best get back and get ready for dinner love "

" Can we not just wait a bit longer ?"

" Are you avoiding going back to the cabin with me ?" John said light heartedly.

" Yes" 

" Oh, " John was taken aback by her answer.

" Because when we get back there, I'll have to think about packing again, getting back home and all this will be memories "

" Good ones though eh ?"

" The best ones, and that's why I don't want it to end.

I don't want to go back to sharing, it's as simple as that " 

" Sharing, how?"

" I told you before we left, I have to share you with work, your mum, your nana and all that, and I don't like it "

" I've been thinking about that too " 

" Oh aye ?"

" I'll be spending a lot less time at work now "

" How ?" Kayleigh looked puzzled. 

" Because I'm not going to be doing extra weekend work , not now that you'll be at home, that's gonna be our time, and I spoke to Dave, I'm having a Tuesday afternoon off, same as you, so we can have even more time, and my dear mother would you believe suggested that we go round on the occasional Sunday now we're wed, as we'll have better things to do at the weekend." 

" That sounds good , I suppose you think I'm a jealous bitch ?"

" No, because I feel the same about you, if I could I'd take you home , lock the door, and never let you out, you'd be all mine forever " 

" That's a bit creepy actually John " 

John laughed. 

" I was thinking that as I said it "

" But I know how you mean "

" I just love you to bits Kayleigh, it's as simple as that"

" What did I do to get a man like you eh ?, c'mon let's get changed for dinner .

John grabbed Kayleigh in a bear hug. They stood like that for a while, just hugging, breathing in time, oblivious to the world surrounding them, just loving, and loving being loved.


	21. Whippy Gate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John learns more store intrigue, and there's a small mishap when packing to leave.

* * *

John was reading his Kindle, Kayleigh was sitting putting on her makeup, a playlist running in the background.

" Why does Simon hate you?" John asked looking towards Kayleigh.

Kayleigh spun around smiling ,

" Do you not know ?"

" Obviously I don't or I wouldn't ask "

" I thought the whole store knew "

" I don't " 

" What do you do all day in that office of yours, don't you hear anything ?"

" Well not about you and Simon anyway "

" Well, Simon and I went out ……."

" Oh " John looked surprised.

" We didn't date, we went for dinner once after whippy gate " 

" Whippy gate ?"

" Don't you know about that either ?"

John shook his head.

" Right i'll start from the beginning, do you remember Cheryl , her nickname was Thelma because she looked like the Scooby Doo character? "

" What one ?" John asked 

" Shaggy , that's why we called her Thelma " Kayleigh said sarcastically .

" I meant what Cheryl, there were two smart arse ?"

" The one that looked like Thelma obviously, dark hair big glasses, worked in homeware " 

" She left suddenly didn't she ?"

" She did indeed "

" Why ?" 

" If you stop interrupting for a minute John you'll find out " 

John made the zipped lip gesture. 

" Well Simon was engaged to Cheryl, but on the day of the staff picnic, they split up, when she got caught " 

" Caught ?"

" Well, Alan Campbell and Elsie were looking for somewhere to go jiggie,.........."

" Whoa whoa,whoa , Alan area manager, Campbell.?"

" Yes " Kayleigh smiled .

" And Elsie, our Elsie, big Irish girl visits us on occasion? " 

" You didn't know that either then ?"

" God no "

" Well anyway they were looking to go get it on " 

Kayleigh smiled as John shivered.

" So as they passed the Mr Whippy Ice cream van , Elsie noticed the back door ajar, just as they reached it Simon and a few others happened to walk past " 

"And ? " John was enthralled.

" Elsie being Elsie shouted who fancies a 99 and pulled the door wide open, and Simon was greeted by the sight of his stark naked fiancee being bent over the ice cream freezer, taking a pounding from behind courtesy of big Derick the van driver, with young Gina from electrical helping the two of them out " 

" Jesus H" John shook his head, " what a place " 

" Anyway, Alan convinced people to keep it sort of hushed up, after all he didn't want people to ask what him and Elsie were doing near the back of the van, anyway, Cheryl and Gina never came back to the store "

" So that's Whippy gate ?" 

" Yes " Kayleigh smiled.

" And Simon hates you for that ?" 

" No that's a different story "

" Go on then "

" Well, as you can imagine Simon took it pretty bad, not just her being unfaithful but how he found out" 

" I imagine he would " 

" So I talked to him a lot, tried to cheer him up,let him see it wasn't his fault, so one day as we were talking he asked if I'd go for dinner some night so we did " 

" Keep talking I'm intrigued now "

" Well we had a nice Italian, I took the car, so I wasn't drinking, he had a few pints, he talked about how he was moving on and how he had found someone else…….."

" I know where this is heading love "

" Well I didn't John, anyway he seemed to be a bit cheerier as the night progressed,  so I ran him home, and went in for coffee"

" Not that old chestnut surely? "

" Anyway, we talked for a while, then he asked me to excuse him for a minute, the next thing I know he's stark naked standing between me and the door , primed and ready to go " Kayleigh wiggled her eyebrows. 

" Dirty little bastard, bollock naked ?"

" Yes them as well "

" Was his di……?"

" John !"

" Sorry love "

" I tried to explain that I was being friendly and that I was sorry if he misunderstood, but he was becoming persistent, and quite potty mouthed actually "

" I shall have words with him, the dirty little bastard" 

" No you will not John, there is no need ,okay?" 

" We'll see "

" No, we will not, it's done " 

"Okay if you say so "

" I do, anyway, as I was talking to him I was slowly closing the distance, when I got close enough I asked him one last time to move so that I could leave " 

" And ? " John had moved closer to Kayleigh and was sitting to attention almost.

" He didn't,  he said had plans for us, so I kicked him in the nuts, when he fell, and as he was begging me for an ambulance , I gave him a lecture on how to treat women, and as a parting shot told him that if that thing was all he had to offer, no wonder Cheryl went looking for more "

" Savage love, truly savage, but he deserved it. Was it just a kick or was it one of your special kicks?"

" I was so angry ,I was trying to punt them into the roof of his mouth " 

John winced.

" You know he's never having kids now eh ?"

" And the following week, car share started, you and me got friendly and you're the guy in the suit "

" Little shit, you sure you don't want me to have a word" 

" Sure "

" That could have ended up really badly you know, you're too trusting sometimes, and men are arseholes at the end of the day remember ?"

" Mine isn't, he's just lovely "

" I'm serious love " 

" I know but I'd rather not dwell on what could have happened, that makes people very negative " 

" Right, I don't mean to be all macho and domineering but no more coffee at night in strange houses with single men okay? " Although John was smiling Kayleigh knew what he meant.

" I promise " 

" Good "

" There's a lot goes on you don't know about "

" Aye, so it seems, still think I should have a word though " 

" Please John just forget it "

" Alright "

" So anything else you need to know ? " Kayleigh smiled.

" Well , what is it that Helen in pharmacy is scared of?" John asked.

"You still do the hiring sign ons don't you ?"

" Aye, you know I do " 

" When is the last time you signed on a female for the pharmacy?"

John started rubbing his chin,

" Dunno " he eventually said.

" It's all fairly young fit men ain't it ?" Kayleigh asked. 

" Aye now I come to think of it, it is "

" And apart from security and the cash office staff, who else keeps keys for their doors on them ?"

" Pharmacy " 

" And they lock up for lunch , and sometimes lock up an hour early, to check things "

" Aye, she doesn't like being alone late on, says the young lads make her feel safe "

" It's not safe she's feeling John,I can assure you " Kayleigh smiled and waited for John to catch on.

" Nooooo, you're having me on, she's not ………?." 

" She is "

" But she's churchy " 

" Churchy ?" 

" Christian, religious, godly " 

"The only worship she is doing is to the church of Oh God, oh God, if you get what I mean"

" Jesus " 

" No but close enough" 

John laughed heartily. 

" It's good having someone in the know " John said as he walked over and hugged Kayleigh.

" I don't know as much now, I don't get told things like I used to " 

" Why ?"

" Because I'm married to management, so I'm left out of a lot now" 

" Sorry " 

" Don't be, this us, is more important than hearing gossip"

" Let's get ready love, I fancy a drink or two before dinner, you game?

" When have I never been game for a drink ?"

" Fair do's "

They were dressed in no time , they decided to pack last thing, their cases were to be outside their cabin door by 1 am, and packing to go home didn't take nearly as long as packing to go on holiday.

Their first stop was the piano bar, they had a cocktail each and had a fun time people watching, Kayleigh stayed snuggled up to John whenever she could , they walked around hand in hand or arm in arm.

They stumbled across one of the cruise directors setting up in one of the lounges.

John walked on but Kayleigh stopped to chat.

" John, John" she eventually cried after him .

John turned and she beckoned him back, as he walked towards her she started moving in amongst the tables.

" What's going on here love ?" 

" This is right up your street John , it's a quiz " 

" Oh aye ?"

" A music quiz, who sung this, what's the next line, what year did it chart, that sort of thing ?"

Kayleigh watched as a huge grin spread across John's face,

" Is it indeed?"

" It certainly is " 

" Excellent "

" We staying then ?"

" Budge up love "

It was Kayleigh's turn to smile

" They do nachos do you wa……?"

" Yes please " John didn't let her finish.

Soon with snacks and drinks sustaining them, the quiz started, some of the competitors were good, really good, but not quite good enough, John ably assisted by Kayleigh, won by a substantial margin, as they collected their champagne prize Kayleigh thought she would burst with pride.

They headed for dinner, and chose to dine by themselves, they laughed , joked and cajoled through their meal, Kayleigh noticed with a sense of pride that John no longer seemed to care when people glanced at them, he was comfortable in his own skin now.

They decided to head back to the cabin, although they had previously decided to pack later they decided to start now instead , get it done and have an early night.

" So you sure that's all you need for the morning ?"

" Yes, bra, pants , blouse , jeans and shoes, rest is in my hand luggage, tickets and passports are in my handbag, and I'll put the toiletries and hairdryer in my case on the dock, you got yours sorted ?"

" Uh huh, boxers, shirt, jeans, socks and trainers, watch and wallet on the side unit "

" So we can close the cases then ?" 

" Yup " 

" I can't lift them off the bed John, you'll have to get them " 

" No problem love " 

" Put your shirt on, don't go out in your boxers, we don't want to frighten anyone" She said smiling.

" Cheeky bitch " John chuckled

" Just put on the one you're wearing tomorrow "

" Aye fair enough " 

John manoeuvred the cases to the cabin door, he pulled the door open and pulled his case out, as he returned to get the second, Kayleigh stuck her head into the corridor, looked right then left ,and then dressed in her bra and rather brief thongs, with a huge smile on her face, she pulled her case out, as the door shut and locked behind her, she looked at John.

" Oh shit "

" You silly bitch, what have you done ?"

" Open it then John, don't just stand there "

" The key card is inside you stupid arse, we're locked out " 

Voices from the far end of the corridor attracted both their attention. John looked and saw a group of teenage boys heading towards them, he looked at Kayleigh and saw panic in her eyes. 

" Shirt " she suddenly said.

" What ?"

" Give me your shirt John " 

" Eh ?" 

Kayleigh looked down, she wasn't wearing much, and what she did have on was almost sheer lace. Built like she was, she was a teenage boys dream.

" Christ" John hurriedly gave her his shirt.

" What we gonna do John ?"

" Let me think " 

" Well what we gonna do ?"

" I meant think for more than 2 bloody seconds" 

" Okay, sorry , but what are we gonna do ?"

" Honest to God Kayleigh, sometimes I could swing for you " 

" How is this my fault ?" She asked indignantly. 

" How is, how , how, are you serious, you shut the bloody door behind you, that's how it's your fault "

As the teenage boys neared, John stood in front of Kayleigh, with one arm she pulled herself hard up against him and pulled him back against the cabin door, with the other she pulled the front of John's shirt down in a valiant attempt to cover her groin. The boys looked towards them as they passed.

" Alright buddy?" one asked. 

" Fine pal " John replied realising what a ridiculous sight he must be. One of the boys at the back of the group stopped a few paces up the corridor and tried to look closer, Kayleigh's embarrassement barely being covered by John's polo shirt "

" Problem pal ? John asked glaring. 

" No your fine " the teenager rejoined the group, who soon after started laughing .

John turned to speak to Kayleigh. 

" Evening " the cabin steward said as he passed.

" Evening " John and Kayleigh replied.

" And another thing Kayleigh …..." John continued, then the penny dropped.

" Excuse me, hello , excuse me …………" John said attempting to attract the stewards attention as he hurriedly pursued him along the corridor.

Five minutes later they were back in their cabin.

Kayleigh sat on the end of the bed, waiting for John to explode , he closed the cabin door behind him, sighed and turned,he had a huge grin on his face.

" Are you not glad you got me to put a shirt on " 

Kayleigh started sniggering, soon John joined in, 

" It's never dull with you around love, how glad am I to have you in my life " 

They fell asleep giggling occasionally. 


End file.
